


One Shots!

by DustyLite



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyLite/pseuds/DustyLite
Summary: Bunch of One Shots! Request are always open!Ps:If you can see from the beginning of my works it wasn't as good as it is now ( I'm not a professional, but I feel proud that I've changed throughout the year  ) it's intentional that I didn't change or fix my first fics so I can reflex on my works and I can learn from my mistakes trust me it gets better every chapters.





	1. Bucky x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters belongs to MARVEL, R.R TOLKIEN etc.  
> i only own the story.
> 
> Bucky x Reader

"am i gonna end up just like ms.larrison that 65 grumpy old virgin?" you sighed .  
"naahhh...someday just be patient my child you'll wear that stupid veil someday" working with Furry takes alot of patient, you've been working on a case for months with the ex assasin .

"now what?"   
you snapped out of your thought to met the all covered up face of none else but The winter soldier yes thats true James Buchanan Barnes after a long journey he started to realized who he were and should be with lots of strugle to convinced goverment about him showing up on public and with one by one helps and trust from Steve's friends he made it out of probation .

"well...umm just hangout and wait" you scoffed.  
"yeah,tell me somthing i don't know"   
it was a nice view from up there where you were both of you been sitting on the top of a church you were spying on one of national enemy ,The Goverment have been strongly suspected that the mistery of the missing States Documents which consist of Politics strategy and Security issues that Big Don is the mastermind of the case.

"we are going to have nothing (y/n) its just a wasted of time just like before,i'm going in you just do what ever you want okay?if anything happened anything at all get a backups" he jumped off the the top of the building with a wire you just stunned.  
"w-wait...Buck..buckyyy...y-you c-cant d og for christ sake" you whispered you know exactly that he is so stubborn and you can't stop him.

"dammit james,what do u think you're doing?" you duck and ran next to him .

"shhh...just follow my lead,okay here's the plan i'm going to get inside and take everything i could to be the evidence alright,and you gotta distract them or maybe get rid of them just cover me okay?" he squeezed your shoulder you nodded "okay ready"

BOOM!CRACKCRACKPOP!POP!POP!

"you ass if Furry fired me i'm gonna kicked you F-in ass!"   
you yelled and ran while you managed to shot Big Don's men.

"well let's see about it i'm just gonna keep my ass clean for you later" he laughed and ran along with you.

And true be told at your headquarters Fury has been informed that you to manage to get all the evidences and sent Big Don to the prison but what both of you had done just unacceptable.

"HAS BOTH OF YOU LOST YOUR F*CKIN BRAIN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DEEP ALL OF US IN THIS SHIT" he pointed his finger towards you.

"n-no sir" you set your eyes down to your lap.  
"just forget i-i don't even know which stories are right"   
now Furry lowered his voice.

"well if i may its all my fault i-i"

Bucky who stand leaning on the wall started to walked and told Furry about everything.

"No!stop it james don't cover it up for me alright?its all on me i'm the one who thought that the fast way we captured him was to get inside their quarters to get all the evidances even thou we did got him i know it's stupid i shouldn't do it from the first plac-c"   
you were cut off by bucky again.

"what?nonsense are you dumb?for a field agent like you damn right that you were dumb,we both know that i'm the one th-a" he leaned closer to where were you stood.

"ENOUGH!let her finished" Furry Yelled again.

"T-thank you sir,as i was saying that i'm the one who is fully responsible of this shit,because you trusted me on this but i messed up" you moved around the chair as Furry begun to relax and sit .

"very well than agent now that you already committed your mistake as your punishment you have to do all the paper works overtime after office hour for 3 months"   
Bucky widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!you've got to be kidding me that's insane?!" Bucky yelled and hit Furry's desk.

"Excuse me soldier?did i tell you to do that?" he narrowed his eyes to him .

"N-no but"

"Exactly that is none of your damn business,now dismiss" he clenched his fist as Fury looked at him in the eyes .

"right a-away sir,sorry sir " you tried to pulled Bucky along with you but he just stood still.

"c-cmon dude don't make it worst" you whispered to him.

"i said dismiss" Fury lock his eyes to him Bucky closed his eyes and sighed and finally he willing to get out from his office.

 

After you walked out of his office you started to walked away and left The winter soldier in his deep thought then ,

"what was that for?" he yanked your body to the wall.

"what is wrong with you,huh?" you pushed him and walked away but , "Answer me what the hell was that for?" he held your wrist and made you stop.

"what are you talking about l-let go of me" you managed to get out of his metal strong gripped.

"no!untill you answer me,don't act dumb (y/n) i know what are you up to.....if you don't want me to help people fine but dont acted like a hero,okay? besides i don't need your help if you think that what you did was right then you are completely wrong ,i can take care of myself i dont need a he"   
you yanked your hand as your beautiful eyes ready to burst out in tears.

"shut up!okay shut up,will you stop calling me stupid,i'm sorry if what i did offended you i'm sorry that i even care for you but for your information what i've done there was my decision i thought that you don't deserve any punishment of that badass idea but guess what as your friend that care for you i'm worried about you but hey i was wrong how pathetic,i'm sorry if i know you and relax for now on i won't bother your beautiful life"

with a broken heart you went home and cried all night long what he said was mean she never felt so broken she's a though girl but what he said that she is stupid but even worst he didn't want to see you again.

 

Its been 5 days since the little incident in the office also you've been avoiding him too .  
What he said to you was way too far ,you know his The Winter Soldier but you were just trying to help him besides it was only a simple stupid action that you did as a friend he could have just said thank you or i owe you but he thought that your action was stupid and dumb thats alright just so you know that he was never care about you you thought that it was his true color.

"(y/n) hey you wanna join us to grab a lunch" Steve asked while you were walking in the corridor holding a clipboard and tablet in your hands sneaking behind Furry's back to do the punishment.

"hmm...you guys go ahead i'll catch up on you" you smiled to him.

"you sure?come on just take a little break from that thing" steve made you stop.

"n-no that's ok i'm fine positive you just go" you put your hand on his shoulder.

"well okay than just call if you need anything" he walked away and you continue to walked.

"ackkk.....what the" suddenly someone pulled you into the janitor closet "shhhh.....be quite" .

It was Bucky he looked miserable "what r you doing aren't you supposed to get lunch or something" you asked politely tried to held down your anger

"i was wrong alright?there i said it " he sighed.

"wrong about what?" you crossed your arms.

"i wasn't supposed to overreacted like that,i know what you did still wrong and stupid but i shouldn't mad at you" you stunned and confused.

"what?you mad at me?" he nodded .

"excuse me ?i was still wrong?"

"yup" you are getting boiled.

"well i'm sorry....i gotta go" you opened the door as fast as you could.

"apology accepted" he replied you ran out of the building with your teary puffy red eyes,you couldn't believe what he just said you thought that today he just proved that he is total jerk you care about you do and-d.....no i don't care about him you love him. You sit under your favorite tree

(http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/onepony/onepony1109/onepony110900034/10700074-empty-wooden-park-bench-overlooking-a-lake-or-pond-in-the-halifax-public-gardens-halifax-nova-scotia.jpg)

"i hate you james,you think that you're the best?you jerk how come you did this to me?i care for you and this what i get?you said that i'm stupid?well guess what you are the stupid one"   
you talked by yourself with tears streaming down to your cheeks.

"i-i don't know what to do anymore i want to smash you hit you and yet kill b-but i-i cant.....i-i i just,i love you james i'm sorry" you sobbed and hug your knees with your face buried in your knees.

"i love you too" you froze you recognized that deep sexy beautiful voice you scanned from your right to the back and up met his beautiful orbs with your gadget and papers on his hands.

"w-what ? i'm sorry i drop that didn't i sorry for the troublesome" you stood .

"oh yeah this? you dropped this while you ran or actually you gave it to me and ran,first i dont even no what to do with this so i decided to after you" he walked slowly towards you.

"then i saw this hot stupid girl crying and talking by herself so i wonder what this sexy lady talking about,then i realized she was talking about this dumb jerk who is retorted blind and yet idiot asshole that she care about"

by now he is getting close to you but you back away until your back hit the tree.

"but he was too dumb to understand it that what she has done just to show her affection but i guess he took it wrong,am i right?"   
now your faces so damn close just couple inches your nose almost touching it made your heart beats so freaking fast you just stunned.

"what?cat get your toungue?,here let me help you" he connected his warm lips to your cold lips the feeling just overwhelming it was the beautiful feeling that you ever had,he wiped the rest of your tear and put the other hand on your waist to deepen the kiss it took a while to caught a breath you're about to say something but he kissed you again to shut you up.

"no you don't need to say anything,i'm sorry i didn't realized it,i-i thought that you have no interested in me,when you stand up for me i was freaked out i dont want you to took the punishment because i'm scared you'll think that i'm useless or a chicken"

you cares his cheek and play with his hair.

"i love you (y/n) i just love you" he looked down but you held his chin.

"i-i love you too james" he smiled.

"say no more just kiss me james" he kissed you very passionate like there was no tomorrow and yet gently like you were fragile.

"damn (y/n) i love you so much,its kinda hot when you call me by my first name" he smiled and giggled you playfully hit his arm.

"james-s" you blushed.

"you're so cute" he kissed you again .

"so now i know why both of you won't go out with us" natasha smirked with the rest Avengers that stunned yet laughed and smiled to saw the two of you,it wasn't going to be dramatic if he just said it.


	2. I know you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From friend to lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

"Come on......! you have to come with me please..."  
Chris pleaded over the phone, he's been asking me over a month now to come with him to his cousin wedding,we've been best friend since God knows when,it's all started with our fathers friendship since college.

"No chris i can't first i'm busy,second i haven't met them in such a long time so it will be a little bit uncomfortable for me,third why me? over lots of hot girls you know? Besides you got a plenty of time to get a date " i sighed over the phone, and from the other line i could hear a grunted of depression.

"No kidding!that's not a reason its absolutely none sense,come on you're the only one i'm comfortable with dufus,pleaseeee....... come on please please (y/n) don't you love me?" now what i'm going to do.

Only if you know Chris,i took a deep breath  
"Alright,fine..fine but you get me the dress"

(Changing POV now is Chris POV)

"You will??? yess ! anything (y/n) anything at all thank you thank you so much, you won't regret it (y/n) i'll make it the best day in your life,just you wait"

"Alright alright , calm down captain rogers,now i've got to go. take care bye" she hung up .

"Just you wait (y/n) you are going to remember it and you won't regret to come " i jogged to the living room and immediately spotted to grey hair men infront of the tv.

"Well?" my father asked. "she agree this time dad,she agree i couldn't believe it " i approached them.

"Well welcome to the family son" the other guy stood and hugged me tightly. One step closer, i just knew its going to end beautiful just like i dream of.

One a half month passed in 3 days i have a wedding to attend with my crazy best friend, i don't wether i feel excited knowing the fact that i'm going to meet him again or scare knowing that i have fallen to a deep hole that i couldn't get out anymore.

I sighed *ding-dong* i rose from my kitchen stool to answered my apartment door,i live in a beautiful large apartment thanks to my effort that i could live in this beautiful apartment on my own,but i still live in the same city with my family and chris's family.

"Hi,is this ms.(l/n) resident? I have a delivery for you from mr.evans" a nice suit man with a rolling hanger rack with a lots of beautiful branded dresses .

"Y-yes it is" my jaw dropped "could you sign here please?" he handed me a digital receiver and i signed it "thanks" "alright thank u miss,have a good day".

I circled the rack, has Chris completely lost his freakin mind? *ring-ring* "hey have you rec" i immediately cut him "have u gone mad?when i said get the dress i meant one dress only not all! now what am i going to do with all of this?"

He chuckled "oh come on you can keep it darling,besides i want to see in a feminine dress  
You never wear one anyways,thats the best dresses i knew,but is it not good enough?"

"What you kidding?this is the best dresses i ever seen in my life,i-i don't even know what to wear?" I replied.

"I'm glad you like it (y/n) you got a plenty of time to choose it,oh yeah just you remember i'll pick you at 10 am sharp,and bring some extra clothes just in case anything happened,well i gotta go bye hon" he hung up.

"B-b...arghh i'm not even finish yet,oh what the heck  
I better try these dresses"

 

From the last 48 hours i've been searching for the right dress to wear,why chris gave this beautiful formal dresses anyway he could have got me a simple dress instead this,it must have been expensive i bet.

I just done my make up and my hair , just a little touch then i'm ready. *ding-dong* "arghhhh, i'm not even ready yet Chris,its open anyway" i shouted from my room while i'm putting my earrings

"Haha,that's okay take your time we've got 15 minutes left anyway" i could hear his heavy steps and a sound of tv being turned on."hey i'm on tv".

I chuckled and approached him "yeah tell me about it" i softly replied near him with my back on him i could feel him turned his head knowing my presence.

"Could you give me a hand" i lifted my hair so he could put on my necklace. a warm hand touching my  
Neck and a hot breath poking my ear. "wow (y/n) you...wow,diffrent" he hooked my necklace.

Now i faced him "why thank you,you look not bad yourself,now shall we go?" he blushed and gave his arm to be hooked "yes we shall" as i hooked in.

 

The ceremony was great,i met Chris's relatives they were surprised and excited too,i even met my parents too.Everybody been making a toast for the newly weds,now it was Chris's turn.

"You my little crazy jerk,gosh i feels like only yesterday you were eating dirt ,now look at you with that beautiful bride,Lana are you sure you're not blind?" he joked,everybody laughed.

"I'm just kidding man i love you,what i'm going to say is that i'm so happy and proud of you that you could settle down with your lovely wife now,and just couldn't wait to have one and settle down like you sooner"

my heart skips a beat hearing his words,he really wants to settle down really soon,but to whom? i bet it wasn't me,who am i kidding i'm just his bestfriend nothing more.

"Well in fact,why don't i do it now" he turned his face to me. What is he talking about? "i got a pretty lady,and i'm crazy in love with her for a long time and i know that she loves me too damn much too,so what am i waiting for?" he smirked,now the audience curious what is he going to do next.

He looked to my parent's direction,my mom held my dad's hand tightly as my dad gave a simple smile.

Now whats happening?who's the girl? why am i didn't know a thing?i thought we share everything?

"For the first time in my life my whole life,i never confess my feelings to a girl before,honestly never!why? because there always been one girl only that caught my heart" he looked down to me "she always been there with me from the lowest moment,she's always there for me for who i am not the famous guy"

"And i never been so sure in my entire life,i always know it she's the one. especially when her father gave me his blessing" is he talking about me? is this real? i want to run away right now.

"To the love of my life,(y/n) will you be my best friend forever,my partner in crime and love of my life and willing to hear my stupid joke and giving the rest of your life together with me?" he got down on his knee with a velvet box revealing a beautiful simple diamond ring.

"I-i yesss,absolutely yes" i covered my mouth with my hand and tackled him in to a big hug.i could everybody cheering and clapping for us.

We parted and for the first time in our life we shared a kiss,our first kiss.he snaked his arm on my waist while i rest my hand on his chest.

"I know you will (y/n) i just know you will"  
"I love you (y/n) so much,and i was right" we parted.

I giggled "about what?" , "you won't regret to come here" i smiled "shut up and kiss me you dufus"


	3. Spill it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam been acting weird, is the sparks between you gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam Hemsworth x Reader

" Morning babe , i made your favorites " you turned your head to meet your 9 month boyfriend.

"Hey.....yeah about that sorry babe i just can't , i'm sorry i have to go i got a called earlier it was from work and kinda an emergency" he frowned.

"Ahhhh.....no,that's too bad. Well that's okay just go but you owe me " you approached him and hug him.

"Hahaha.....you're the best (y/n) ooh and don't wait for me cause it might take a long time" he kissed your forehead.

"Okay love you babe take care" you waved.

"You too ...... love you more, Ringo take care of her will ya?" *woof* he ruffled the pitbull's head.

Time passed by and it's been a week since your last real conversation, you slept early without him and woke up with no warm body that you love.it makes you worry, this time you have had it. You were confused perhaps he was seeing another woman? But you supposed to know it because who would go out with you? Talking about the famous Liam Hemsworth you should guess it before .

"Ringo.....do me a favor ? just keep an eye on him alright make sure he treat her well,i better step out now" you packed your belongings and wrote a note to him.

"Dear , Liam  
I know that i love you so much but i must go it's hard for me to keep this relationship i'll be so selfish if i keep you forever while you won't return any feelings for me,i'm not mad and i promise to move on quickly so thanks for everything we've done together it means so much to me,and make sure you treat her well and love her with all your heart. -Love (y/n) "

"So i guess this is a goodbye then?" You hugged ringo while he whimpered   
"I love you so much ringo,i promise i'll check on you " you kissed his head.

With one last glanced you left.

The crackling of the dry fallen leaves was the only sound that echoed around you,you're not sure why would you agreed moved in from the first place,guess love is blind? now you have no where to go you rented your old apartment so the only option was hotel.

After you checked in you were thinking about how long will you stay in this hotel ? thank God nobody recognized you there.

"Liam hemsworth spotted leaving a place with some mystery girl ? are liam and (y/n) broke up? Well well naughty Liam,find out next after the break stay tuned"   
http://assets-s3.usmagazine.com/uploads/assets/articles/66388-liam-hemsworth-stops-following-miley-cyrus-on-twitter-resurfaces-solo-in-hollywo/1379445312_liam-hemsworth-article.jpg

"See i should know this coming i'm just a serial drama actress, he is in to a model a pretty one" you sighed, and turned the tv off. "tomorrow house hunting for starter" and you went to a deep slumber.

Liam POV  
"Strange, (y/n) never let all the lights out ?" i parked the car and grabbed my stuff. "well maybe she just tired and all"

I opened the door but felt a little bit quite,the atmosphere just different,weird and strange.

I walked to the kitchen to find nothing? What she didn't cooked? no way? she always left a dessert for me. i guess i'm gonna take a quick shower,i miss my baby so much and i feel bad leav-vi..

"(Y/n) ???? Where are you?,Ringo what are you doing there? where's (y/n)? "

Why is ringo lying on the bed he has his own bed?is that a note on the pillow

I took the note and oh no shit i messed up so bad!i'm so fucking screw (y/n) you get it wrong.  
"Hello......chris yeah i'm sorry for calling this late,but (y/n) is gone!" i dialed my brother's phone because he's the only one that understand the situation.  
"I actually have no idea but she taught i was cheating on her!?? i'm fucked up man! gosh,how am i supposed to know that?well she usually never do that!if i knewe i wouldn't to that,just help me out man please......okay thanks bro" i hung up.

"Oh babe,i'm sorry if you get the wrong idea i just shit i'm fucked up i love you so much (y/n) i'm sorry"   
i'm beyond pissed to myself "please chris,you're my only hope" .

By the time the sun is rising i'm ready to start house hunting,the memory of yesterday seems so hard to get rid.

"Uhmm.....hello?" my phone rang cut me off from my thought.

"(Nickname) !! "   
"India? hey dee dee ! i don't how you call me but hey dee dee i miss you"

India Hemsworth, my mind kind of distracted and confused i don't want have any contact that reminds me of him but India she called i just don't want her to be sad if she only knew.

"Miss you"   
"Awww i miss you too hon,does your mom know you call me?  
"Don't worry girl i'm the one who dialed your number,so whats you've been up to?how's liam?" oh no she doesn't know, how am i supposed to answer it.

"Ehmm....i-i'm good just hanging out,he's good also. so whats up?"

"That's good to hear..... no wait india mommy have to tell her first okay?you get ready,okay good girl. yeah sorry about that,so i was wondering india she's kinda fussy lately she's been talking about you and all so i came up with this idea,so i wanted to invited you to Princess India's ball."  
"Yesss dee dee ball" india yelled   
"What? a ball ? is this real?"  
"Ahhh don't worry its just a playdate between us hun,but you still have to dress up thou" she explained.

"Alright alright,so when this great princess dee dee ball held?" i chuckled

"Oh tonight at 7, oh you might want to bring some extra clothe cause you'll be sleeping at mine tonight cause my king isn't home" she said

"Wow?that lonely aren't you? well i see you in couple hours?" i asked

"Definitely babe , see you soon bye"

I sighed,well guess changing plan as long as liam isn't there i guess i'll be fine.

 

As i arrived i could hear a classic music from a far.i chuckled dee-dee must wanted this so bad.

"Good evening lady (y/n) , welcome to princess india's party please come  
In.i'm elsa princess india's butler she'l be joining you in a moment" elsa winked.  
I almost broke my character elsa looks very funny.

"Why thank you elsa,i'll be sitting over there" i walked outside to the garden when i'm about to open the door it was opened by someone.

"Good evening lady (y/n) please have a seat" chris pull out my chair so i could sit.

"My....chris you're home early? Gosh this is embarassing"   
"How did you know my name lady (y/n) i'm just a simply guard.please wait here i'll inform princess india.

Oh how i love this family they're so odd no wonder liam is an goofball too. oh come on what am i thinking i have to stop thinking about him. i shighed.

"A-rghem...."   
I stood and bow as india coming towards me.

"You look pwetty " she sits on her chair.  
"Ah please no one could compare you your highness" i replied.

"So i wanna tell you something is about my castle" she spoke.

"Why? Is your kingdom in danger?"

"No i dont wanna stay here, you can have it "

I fake shocked "but your highness i can't it is your kingdom and your the princess" i held her hands.

"No no i wanna run away i hate to be a princess i just wanted to stay with Thor.

"But how your highness? I just no body"

"By marrying me" i heard a deep voice saying from inside and i knew it well that voice.

"L-liam? What are you?"

"Is your majesty to you,you see this little princess is my niece and in about 5 second she'll be leaving us to asgard with thor" india takes this as her que she jumped out of her chair and high five him.

"You see i'm a king but i can't rule this kingdom on my own,it is hard for me. i've been alone for a couple of weeks because my lady thought that i was cheating on her."

"L-liam i.." He pressed his finger on my mouth. he held out his hand

"May i have this dance milady" i didn't get a chance to reacted he just pulled me to his embrace.

"I really love this girl you know,i really do,she wrote me a letter and it was heart breaking to read it,and by now she must be realized that why am i really good at slow dancing"   
my eyes widened i don't remember he could dance he doesn't even like to dance.

"(Y/n) i'm so sorry that did this to you, i really love you and , you should know that i didn't cheat on you. i was planning to make it perfect for you for us" he stooped and looked at me.

"I've been planning on this almost 3 months a go and i can't wait any longer and i don't want to loose you again. here i go" he get down on knee and opened a velvet box.

"(Y/n) (m/n) (l/n) will you forgive me and let me explain after you yes to me to marrying me?" I giggled. I nodded.

"Yes! I love you so muchh" he hugged me but i pushed him.

"I didnt say yes,i just agree to forgive you and waiting for you explanation"

"What? I-i, fine i was joining dancing class lately so i can propose you romantically but you thought that i was cheating on you, i'm sorry that you feel that,its okay if you don't want to marry me i can totally understand that"

"Ahhh come on girl! He proposed you like a man,unlike his dufus brother!" elsa poked her head out of the window and yelled, soon chris cover her mouth.

"Sorry about my crazy wife,please continue "   
"But i wanted to you to know that i swear that i never cheated on you and i love you so much i wish that you understand that."

I grabbed his shirt and kiss him,he was shocked at the first then smirked in to the kiss he pull me closer.

"Ofcourse i love you too idiot,and yes i wanted to be your wife" as we pulled out his eyes widened.

"Really?i mean this time you're not joking?" I nodded and he hugged me again slid the ring and kiss me passionately

*wolfwhistle*   
"Yeahhh show her who's the man brother" Chris yelled to him  
"Oh shut up like you know who's the man" Elsa replied  
"Really? Here let me show you who's the man!" And they started to kissed too.   
And we live happily ever after .


	4. Love Never Felt So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a single mother, your goal is to keep your daughter your number one priority, but what if the universe plan something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth x Reader

*a little warning in this story Elsa Pataky is out of Chris life, I don't tell the reason why ,I'll let you think of the reason because I don't want to be rude. Also in this story India became Indio and Tristan and Sasha exist too. *

There was always something to do. You were overwhelmed with the reality of this. With the piling up of stress, and the only thing keeping you going being the coffee in your system - The only thing left to do now was groan, and lie down on the couch. The faint pounding in your head served as a reminder of all your hard work, and the stress that was building up.

A little rest won't hurt right?

*beep beep beep beep*   
6:30

"Dammit I can't even close my eyes"

You went to get ready. It feels so good though to have a warm shower in the morning after hours of none stopping work,but you have another living creature to take care of.

"Honey wake up it's almost 7 we're going to be late for school" you lied down and kissed luna.

"No mommy please 5 more minutes" she whined.

"I'm sorry baby you can't we're going to be late, how about you get ready now and I'm going to cook blueberry waffles? "

"Okay I'm up mommy " she practically jumped out of bed and ran to the

"Come on girlie we have to be faster Ms.Layla going to kill me if we're late again"   
we ran to the elevator as fast as we could. we lived in a apartment studio that big enough for us to lived.

"Mommy i think you forget my lunch again" she frowned as we climbed in to the cab.   
"Third street elementary school please, oh shoot i did, didn't i? Hmmm here this is your lunch money baby and don't eat Nuts your allergic, okay baby? " I put her the money on her backpack.

"Yes mommy i know" you smiled and kissed her cheek.

As your arriving you could hear the bell ringing, thank goodness you are used to running to get your boss's needs .

"Dammit come on girlie we have to hurry, could you wait sir thank you"

We jumped out of the cab and ran to school.

"Mommy wait my shoelaces " you groaned.

"Hold on to mommy baby" you carried your daughter as you both ran like a maniac.

"Okay okay we're here on time right Ms.Layla?" Reaching the door.

"Good morning guys, yes almost come on quick Luna say bye to your mommy" she took Luna's hand.

"Okay bye mommy, love you. and don't be late to pick me up again" she kissed me.

"Yes I won't baby,love you to be good to Ms.Layla okay? Thank you Ms.Layla" You sighed . Finally dropping Luna to school checked and your good to go.

"You got a rough night?" You heard a deep male voice behind you.

"I'm sorry what?" Turning your head to faced a well built up man with 2 babies in front and the back, is he even real?

A good thing that you decided to dress up a little today.

"I was saying did you have a rough night?" He chuckled.

"I don't think so, may i ask why?" You said looking between the man and the babies.

You squeal a little as he leaned and whispered something to you, you didn't mind him at the first all you think about damn he smells so good.

"Well you're shoes are different " he chuckled.

Whoa wait what?you looked at your feet awhh hell no your first encounter with a real man have to be this way? Feels like Universe hates you.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us" he chuckled.

"God i have to deal with it for the rest of the day,could it get any worse" you sighed, you'll probably gonna be a joke today.

"Don't worry miss, I've seen worse  
I'm Chris by the way"

"Well i feel a little bit better i guess, oh its (y/n) " you both smile and shake hands.

"Ayeee lady you gonna talk to your romeo or what? I ain't got all day" way to ruined the moment.

"Well i've gotta go, it was nice to meeting you chris. I'll see you around" you sadly smile.

"Me too, hope you have a good day ahead of you" he winked.

Chris had been waiting for his son in the front of his school. He caught a glimpse of that long blonde hair with a dark hair girl next to him hand in hand.

"Hey buddy"  
"Hey dad where are the boys ?"

"I drop them at grandma's, well who's this pretty lady indio why won't you introduce me to her?"

Both kids giggled.  
"Dad i want you to meet my best friend Luna, Luna this is my dad"

Chris take her little hand in his larger one she's so adorable.

"Nice to meet you Indio's dad you look bigger than the picture" she giggled

"Well you look prettier than what Indio described " He smiled.

"Dad can we wait for Luna's mom she usually late and I don't want her to be alone" Indio jump to his dad's lap as Chris crouch to be on the kids level.

"Of course we can't let such a lady waiting on her own, come here Luna let's sit over there"

Chris walked with two kids In his arms to a bench.

"I wish i have a dad, and i want it just like you Indio's dad"   
Luna suddenly spoke quietly.

Chris look at the girl for a moment and spoke.

"Why is that Luna is your dad always working? "

"No mum says that i only have to know that mum always love me no matter what" she sighed .

"You must have a great mom luna" Chris smiled at the little girl.

"Yeahhh dad you have to meet her sometimes. she can play soccer very well and nice too, one time she offered me a cupcake and it was delicious dad she even wiped the cream of my mouth and she said i ate like a little duck, it was funny " he laughed as he remembered that moments.

"That's nice I would love to meet her sometimes is that okay with you luna?"

He placed the kids on the bench.

"Of course i think you can be a great friends too like us, right indio?" Luna squeezed Indio's hand 

"You get that right Luna" The little boy smiled.

"Luna is your mom always late like this?"

Chris looked at his watch its been half an hour since the bell rung.

"Yeahh sometimes Ms.Layla take me to mum's work because she always forget to pick me , well i forgive her because her boss is so mean she always yelling at her, i always hear mummy crying when she taught I'm sleeping"

she sighed and jump off the bench.

"Thank you for waiting with me but i think i can wait inside with Ms.Layla you can go home now"

Chris stopped for a moment he never see anything like this before such a young age but yet so mature.

"No, come here i'll talk to Ms.Layla to take you out lunch with us then we can meet your mom somewhere"  
Chris took the little girl hand and walk to the school.

They went to a little restaurant and ate lunch.

"Thank you so much for the lunch Indio's Dad i enjoy it so much we never ate in the restaurant our favorite meal is chinese food mum says we can eat out on my birthday" she smiled

"Really? What's your mum's job sweetie "   
He leaned to wiped some sauce on indio's and luna's face.

"Well she draws a lot, but when i ask what is she doing she said that she take care of her boss's stuff, she works for the famous lady you know that makes beautiful gown like a princess. Mum says one day she could be like her boss"

"Well i bet she's going to be a famous designer some day"

*Vibrated*

"Umm Hello, am I talking to Indio's dad?"

"Oh you must be Luna's mom, we just ate lunch where do you want to meet us?"

"Its nice of you, well we can meet in the park is that okay with you?"

"Works for me, we'll meet you there"

He hung up

"Well guys let's go to the park"

Mean time in the park you sat on the bench then heard a little girl.

"Mummy mummy" you turned to see your little girl running towards you.

"How's my baby doing, is she a good girl to Indio's dad?"

"She definitely a sweetheart "

Chris walked with Indio.  
"Nice to see you again miss, how's your day?" He chuckled

"Luna's mom good to see you again, when can we play soccer again?"

"I-it's nice to see you too, well we can set a date handsome just tell me when"

"You promise ?" He proposed his pinky.

"I promise, hey listen i want to thank you for today and being nice to my daughter thank you so much and I'm sorry to bother you" you told him.

"Nahhh your daughter is an angel she told me that you're very busy so I understand stand, so listen you kinda have my number and i have yours maybe we can set a date to meet again just the two of us?, i mean if you want to because i think you deserve a time for yourself. You can drop her at my house and they can have a play date"

Chris Hemsworth asking you out on a date.

"W-well are you serious?? I-i its okay i mean yeah that would be nice i think"

Both of you blushed while your kids thought you are acting weird.

You pulled yourself out of bed, running your fingers through your sex bed hair. You grabs one of A button up shirt on the floor and slips it on. You rubs your eyes with the back of your hand while shuffling through the house towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast and coffee.

Bacon begins to fry in the frying pan when Someone comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. He presses his cheek against your back as he begins to sway from side to side. Yoi continues to fry the bacon. He presses small kisses on your back through his shirt.

Sometimes you still can't believe that you were married now to Chris Hemsworth, after couple of dates he proposed, somehow he knew that you are the one. Chris know about Luna and he felt so proud of you for taking care of her, you both planned to not telling her about your sister her "real mother" maybe someday when the time comes you'll tell her. As for the kids they all excited about having a whole new family, After Chris Told you to quit your job you are now the most wanted designer of the year a lot of famous people dying to have your piece of master piece on their body.

You plates up the breakfast, with Chris still hanging onto you like a Koala bear. You spins in his arms and holds out his plate to him with a proud smile.

"Thank you." He yawns.

"You're welcome, sweetie." You pecks his lips before settling down at the dining table you had crammed into the kitchen.

"I just checked on the kids mom says they're going to the zoo today and told me to relax" You settled on chris lap and sipping your coffee.

"That's nice , have you told them to behave? I don't want them to be a burden to your mom" He chuckled and gently stroke your hair.

"Don't worry i told them if they're good to grandma and i'll take them to the set next month" He smiled and look at your peaceful face, he sometimes could just watch your sleeping face. He never thought he could get someone like you.

"Have i told you that you're beautiful ?"  
Tucking your hair behind your ear.

"No please stop it i just woke up and am sure i look like barney" you playfully hit his chest.

"No darling you are even more beautiful in the morning, i think I'm lucky that i took Luna that day with me I can't imagine my life if I didn't, I'm so grateful that i have you forever darling"

He took your chin.

"I guess we're both lucky that we met honey, i just can't express how much i love you honey" gently you both lean in on each other where you can felt your lips almost touching.

"I love you " he tighten his grip on your waist and deepen the kiss.

" Honey, so you ready for round two? We can skip for dessert "

He chuckled and stood with you in his arms.

"What are waiting for"

Love never felt so good.


	5. Can you feel the love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x reader.
> 
> Inspired with this story please check it out ! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6040720/chapters/15414703

You’ve passed your probation period a year ago, and yet they still treat you like an alien or they still sees you as a criminal. You're not a criminal no...no...no  for God sake you helped them defeated Ultron they give The Maximoff’s twins a chance why wouldn’t them give you one. Easy……you are The descendants of Baron Zemo but you don’t even know him you were like 8th or 7th generation of him but you have no idea of who he was your Father was a baker and your Mother was a teacher you, grew up in a happy family even tho your parents didn’t have much they managed to paid for your education and all until 7 years ago after your 20th birthday you decided to serve this country you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

You thought it was easy to join The Organization…. It was hell, they interrogated you for straight 48 hours asked you questions that didn’t make any sense at first because who the hell is Baron Zemo? You asked yourself repeatedly. When they said that Baron Zemo was your great great great great Grandfather you were dumbfounded, your name is (Y/N) Genesis Godwin-Pieters that’s why they kept you for months instead of training you but a year later you got in as a “Probation” as long as you can fight whomever who tried to disturb the peace.

You heard the music from above you loud and clear, everybody seems having a great time you thought. You smile and pretend that you were up there to dancing around to loose some.

“Everybody listen up tonight I want to celebrate Capsicle because he just got a date” You heard Tony spoke, and cheering replied from the rest of the Avengers “To ROGERS” they chanted. You took your coke and raised your hand “TO ROGERS” you yelled cheerfully, even though they never spoke directly to you you understand them perfectly.

You tried so bad to pretend you didn’t hear when they invites each other to things like “Hey Nat want to spar with me? Hey guys party on Friday everyone invited” You came once, because Tony said everyone invited he meant everyone except you, when you came they literally stop whatever they were doing so you pretend you were going out when you actually just went to the diner near the tower and talked to some regulars and the worker they actually nice and sincere to you. They talk to you on the mission or the meeting, at least they talk right?

Every time you walks to the dining area they _always…always_ gives you certain attitude, forced smile, dirty looks or sometimes they just walked out. At the end you just never gain their trust, at least Wanda see the goods in you like you are literally innocent.

 _Steve Rogers_ ….. everybody loves him who doesn’t? including you. You tried speaking with him and his answer always curt and polite.

You danced again when the music started…. You dance and dance and dance until your feet hurts you smiled but soon replaced with a thin line. It will get better right?

_Not even close._

The Avengers as always forget to inform you about kindergarten field trip at the Tower like today when you wait for the lift on your floor, the first thing you saw when the door opened was 7 not older than 5 years old and The Teachers, Happy and Pepper Potts. So you waited another one to take you down when the door opens again you went down to The Lobby when its open you saw a little girl crouching and crying.

“Hey sweetie…. what’s wrong?” You walked out the elevator and touched her shoulder.  
“ I-I Lost my Fwend” She sobbed and looking at you with sad eyes.  
“It’s okay sweetie, come here I’ll take you back to your friends and your teachers” You grabbed her little hand and lead her to the elevator, once the elevator moved she clutched your leg. “ I don’t wike this” She hugged your leg tighter, you looked at her and carried her.

“It’s okay I’ll protect you, what’s your name sweetie” You rubbed her back gently.  
“Charlie” She replied. “ I want you count to 10 and I promise you everything will be over, can you do that with me” You asked and She nodded.

“ _1….2….3....4….5….6….7….8….9….10_ ” **ding**

“ _CHARLIE!_ There you are” One of the teacher spoke.

“What have you done?” Tony gritted his teeth.

“She was crying alone in the Lobby” You replied.

“Give me that child” Natasha grabbed her but the little girl trashed around Natasha.

“No….I want her No….” She started to cry again, but the teacher carried her to calm her down. ”Thank you miss” The teacher whispered

“ Okay everybody please follow me let’s continue the tour” Pepper said. When they were out of sight Tony, Clint , Natasha, Wanda and Steve looked back at you.

“What did you do to her? ” Natasha held down Tony when he yelled at you.  
“ I didn’t do anything, I swear she was crying she said she was lost” You defended yourself.

“You do realized who you are,right? Tony circled you. “Tony” Wanda interfered.  
“No Maximoff butt out” He replied. “Tony I swear i-was” You pleaded.

“Out” Tony replied. “What?” You asked.

“I said out, get your stuff out of my property starting from now you get your own place, we are gonna contact you with your new mission starting today” He looked into your eyes with hatred.

“But I” You tried again. “I said OUT!” He yelled startling you making you slightly jumped and nodded at him. You passed everyone in hurry, one last thing before the elevator closed was Wanda pleaded to Tony.

 

Hours later you found your self walking with your stuff to the diner.

“Girl…. What happened to you” The manager asked you.  
“ The landlord kicked me out” You replied. “Say no more, just sit honey I’ll get you hot cocoa” She walked back to the kitchen. Nobody knows about your job and your story accept Frankie the old man who was sitting in front of you right know once he saw you walked into the diner, he used to be an engineer in war world II traveled along the soldiers, now he lived in a nursing home he’s a very healthy 82 years old man he need no nurse to follow him because he always knows his way.

“Spill, no lies, no defending no one, and details “He told you. You hugged your bag and sighed. You told everything that happened earlier today

“ Ok honey listen to me it’s their lost not yours, second you still have your job right? That’s the most important thing, Third get your stuff you’re coming with me I bet all my friends gonna be jealous” He stood and offered his hand to you.

 

“ Here’s your room Miss. (y/n) , this is the best we could offered” a worker showed you your room. “ No… this is more than enough” You smiled.

“Well let me put your stuff in the closet, and this is your desk with some stationary and here’s the bathroom and the best part of this room is this balcony. This is the only room that have a balcony it always been empty because we don’t want to risqué elderly people fell off the balcony” He explained. “ Thank you very much, please let me pay for my stay “ You replied.  
“ No sorry can’t do miss (l/n) Mr. Greggs ordered me to take nothing from you “ He smiled, he walked to the door “ I’ll let you settle, good night “ He closed the door.

 _8 missed calls , 3 messages_. All from Pepper. Your replied was short _I’m okay Miss.Potts, I’ve asked Miss Hill to inform my mission schedule directly to me. Thank you_. What else need to say at least you’re happy now.

A month has passed in a month you only have one simple mission, The Avengers acted slightly different than before they didn’t ignore you they did try to talk to you tried but never actually talked to you but Steve asked view things to you like asking about your condition and all but you just keep it short and simple. The best thing of The mission when you go home you never thought after a mission would be sorrow for you because now your family expecting you.

“Darling my grandson is visiting me next week I bet you have a lot of things in common” Nancy 79 years old lady patted your hand. Lucy who was sitting on your right waved her hand “ No…. no … honey , my grandson Mike is coming tomorrow you both are match from heaven” She said.

“Ladies please, you know my grandson is the only person who’s perfect for (y/n)” Lucas spoke suddenly. You were laughing because this is so silly they fight to matchmaking you and their grandsons.

“Friends… please give her some space she’s young when it happened it happened ” Frank interrupted your conversation.” Okay everyone lunch time let’s go to the dining area” The nurses came to bring them to the dining area you help Frank walked. “Frankie I need to get my phone in my room I’ll be back” You walked to your room.

“Excuse me miss, can you help I’m a bit lost I was looking for the exit” You turned around “Oh.. it’s down the hall on the” “(Y?N!)” Steve Rogers in black leather jacket standing in front of you. “Steve…. What are you doing here?” You asked he was so closed to you you can smell his cologne _damn_ he sure do smells so good.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Are you visiting someone here” He asked you. “Me? No I-a… umm I actually lives here “ You mumbled shyly you forgot how handsome he is those blue eyes looking deep into your soul.

“You live here? All this time? Jesus I should’ve visit Peggy sooner” He whispered. “ Listen do you want to get some lunch now? I know it’s all of the sudden but I actually miss you” He said that _he misses me?_ You thought, “Well I’m actually going to lunch now with the others maybe you want to join us? “ You replied getting red all of the sudden. “ Yeah, that works too” He walked with you to the dining area, you introduced him to Frankie and the others and you guys talked like actual conversation.

“Hey today was fun, we should hang out more” You walked him to the exit.  
“Yeah I’d love too” You smiled. “ (y/n) I meant what I said I do miss you, I was so stupid judging you like you’re some criminal like that I’m s-“ You cut him off and reached for his neck, he was shocked at first when your delicate lips touched his rough lips he was melt into the kiss your lips taste so sweet, you pulled away both yours and his cheeks are red.  
“So you were saying?” You asked shyly. “Let’s go home” He lifted you and kissed you like today was the last day, you secured your legs around his waist and he supported you with one hand and another hand tangled your hair.

“ What did I tell you when it happened, it happened now pay up” Frankie opened his palm and the ladies paid $20 to him. You break apart from him and smile “ You bet on me? You shameless oldman” You spoke. “You hurt this young lady’s heart, I still kick your butt” Frankie told Steve. “ Yes sir, I won’t let her go anymore” He side hugged you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it :) Request are open !  
> Thank you .....<3


	6. Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a Seb/Reader   
> In where Sebastian's celebrity crush is the reader and one day he gets a part on an independent movie where   
> He and the reader are the main stars and they have to shoot a sex scene and Seb is really exited to do it and at the end he also learns that the reader has a huge crush on him too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated this one-shot to my lovely Neko-chan ! and Special thanks for my mentor http://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena   
> I hope you enjoy :)

"Knock...knock Ms. (Y/N) 5 minutes to the set please " Junior AD came into the Make up trailer, The make up artist touching up your face for your next scene.

 

You're currently working your newest indie movie, the storyline was so beautiful different from a role that you usually take it reflected yourself in someway that's why you took the role. Your character is a blind girl who lived by herself in a big city, Since that _fateful day_ her life had not been worth living..... at first that what she thought. _Ryan  the handsome criminal_ who escaped from prison breaking to her apartment to _lay low_ Ryan makes Millie your character even more miserable than it already was. Somehow ....somehow Ryan fell in love with Millie he denied it thousand times his feeling but he also million times fell for this blind girl hard. And now the most challenging part today you are going to shoot your _PG sex_ scene it was _PG_ you won't be completely bare to show the world but you still going to be shirtless which mean you're going to be showing your _breas_ t to the world  and specially you are going to show your breast to your long time crush.....Sebastian Stan. Yes, you are currently working with Sebastian Stan in this movie. He'll play Ryan _The handsome criminal._

You walked outside the trailer to the set, it was your character's apartment bedroom. As you walked further to the room you can see Sebastian Stan sitting on the bed and talking to the Director about this scene.

 

" Okay... now that you're here, (y/n) i want you to be hesitant but submissive at the same time. You know what i'm saying " The director asked you and you only nodded.

"Seb don't be dominant i want you to feel it, i want you to takes time admire an art work i want you to follow every path, every curve, every inch of Millie's body. Be a different person i want you to treat her as delicate as possible" He asked Sebastian. "Okay got it" Sebastian replied.

 

" Okay Position everyone, clear set...... Robe please" The director yelled. An assistant remove your robe and you moved to the center of the bed you're wearing a simple black lingerie it wasn't to revealing..... just yet and you could hear your heart beats so fast. "Relax....(y/n) i won't do anything you don't like" Sebastian position himself above you and whispered reassuring you sweetly. As the set goes dim and the assistant moving around the blanket to the right position you heard _ACTION._

 

_Sebastian move his head to look at you lovingly. "I don't want you to regret it Millie, you know who i am" Sebastian moved your hair out of the way. "Ryan..... i love you, it's in the best i love you for you, i'm not perfect Ryan i'm far from perfect i'm supposed to ask you the question i don't even know what i look like" You looked away from Sebastian you don't even realize you shed a tear until Sebastian moved your head to look at him and wiped the tear with his thumb. " No... you are perfect i don't know what love is Millie all my life my father thought me to fight and fight and fight until i met you, you opened my eyes i'm the blind one here Millie not you and i wan't to thank you for doing it for me please let me in, let us be one" Sebastian moved to your neck slowly scenting your neck kissing it slowly, closing your eyes you feel his cold lips moving up to you chin and your cheek finally meeting your delicate lips. You closed your eyes tightly as the script says " Open your eyes Millie, i want to see your beautiful (e/c) eyes" He kissed you once more._

_" Touch me Millie don't hold back" You moved your hand as he kissed you, you moved it to his chest down to his abs. He almost moaned your real name but you kissed him passionately. He traced his finger to your collar bones to your bra strap then slowly moved his hand to your back lifting you slightly to unclasp your bra._

_You gasped as the bra slowly removed from your body. Sebastian took a deep breath as he stared at your bare chest he took a deep breath and scenting your breast whispering beautiful....beautiful and kissing your perky buds taking his time each nipple. If you're not mistaken you can feel his erection hard on your thigh._

_He moves slowly to your abs kissing every inch of you, moving down....slowly._

 

_CUT!_

 

He quickly cover your upper body with the blanket. "That's was perfect everyone....(Y/n) and Seb i really love working with guys, you made my work easier Thank you guys. Thats a wrap for today Thank you so much for today and we will meet again next week good job everyone" everyone clapping saying good job to one and another.

Your assistant Lea came with your robe. "Nice job (y/n) ... was i crossing any line" Sebastian carefully asking you.

"No...not at all you are great....i mean your acting is great" You blushed, "You're too kind, you're amazing as well.....in acting i mean, yeah i'll see you around ? " Sebastian leaving you. "You were great??? Oh my God what was that i'm so stupid" You told your assistant while she's laughing so hard. "C'mon girl let's get you home" Lea lead you to your trailer.

 

Several days later it was Sunday and you're reading a book as usual at your backyard when you heard your doorbell. Funny.... it's your day off.

Your dog follow you to the door "Who would it be Loki..." You opened the door surprised to see who it was.

 

"Sebastian...... what are you doing ? how do you know my address? " Sebastian Stan standing on your front door holding a takeouts.

"Hey i hope you haven't eat yet, i brought your favorites Lea told me you don't mind, do you? " He smiled at you.

"No not at all i just, i didn't expecting any guest today but please come in" You let him in. Loki wagging his tail, your dog is so picky towards your friends. "Hey buddy... what's your name? " After he put the takeouts on your dinner table he crouched and scratched his head and chin.

 

"His name's Loki " You shyly added. "Big fans of Hiddleston are ya?" He stood again, he's way taller than you. "No i just like his character he's just misunderstood, same goes to this dog at the shelter he was an energetic puppy but the care taker told me that he's a naughty puppy, it was a challenge for me so i adopted him" You smiled at him. You turned around to get a glass for your drinks. "I can't take it anymore" Sebastian pulled you back to him and kissing you hard, you were blank at first then you start to responding him you ran your hand thru his hair. He hoisted you up and rest his hand on your backside while you locked your legs on his waist. 

"Bedroom..." He mumbled. "Upstair....second door on the left" You quickly kissing him while he walked with you to your bedroom good thing Loki didn't follow you. Your hands moved so fast to remove every piece of clothing on both of you, you lay on your bed looking down at him crawling up to you kissing you slowly from your abs to your breast. Sucking your neck marking your neck so everyone in the world know who you're belong to. "You ready?" He whispered. You nodded.He _Pushed_ _all the way into you._

" _Shit....baby_ you're a virgin" He worriedly look at you. You were whimpering "Slowly...hurts" You told him slowly. "Baby.... I'm so sorry i'll stop" He wiped your tear. "No pleasee...don't I love you" You looked at him lovingly. 

"I love you too, i'm sorry i'll move slowly"He kissed your temple, you were touched by his gentleness. "O-okay, please move" You replied. 

" _Jesus.... you're so tight ah-fuck baby"_ He closed his eyes moving slowly in and out of you. "No..Fast, more" You pleaded. You both moved in sync exploring his back slightly clutching his shoulder when you reached your peak. "C-can't i wanna cum" You desperately whispered to his ear.

"Me...too baby, wait...now please cum to me" you both screamed at each other name as you reached your climax. Breathing heavily on top of you and moving to your said taking you in his arm.

"I mean it, I love you... that day when we were shooting i was so hard and it hurts i can't even take you out of my mind when i went home. I had a dream about you about us together like this, so i called your assistant asking your favorite food and your address to ask you out on the date but i couldn't take it any longer only just looking at your beautiful face makes me hard" He kissed you. You traced your finger and brushed his hair "I Love you to for a very long time i had a crush on you but i just thought, you weren't into a girls like me"You traced your finger on his chest "Babe... honestly when you said your dog's name's Loki i thought you were into a British man, but Thank Lord i didn't listen to my brain" He laughed a little " You won't be able to walk for days which means...let's stay in bed" He winked at you. "Oh shut up....you ruined my reading time, let's just sleep for a moment then we can re-heat our meal"You snuggled more to him.

"sleep tight babe, Love you.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i took so long to write this, it's my first smut btw i hope you like it!
> 
> Request are open :) 
> 
> Stalk me here : Dusty-lite.weebly.com


	7. Best Friend Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't specifically write which Bruce Wayne, i'll let you choose your own Bruce Wayne.

_Gotham 2014_

Bruce Wayne, who doesn’t know this name? every news….every tabloids…..every living creatures know this guy.

 

But only one person who know him inside out, that person is you…..

 

You’ve known him long before Rachel Dawes came along, you know  him because you grew up with him. Your late parents was best friends with his late parents, your parents died in an accident when you were 4. The Waynes immediately became your legal guardian, when his parents died both of you depends on each other but years later he became distance and distance each time. When he decided to “disappeared” without saying goodbye to you made you realize that he doesn’t needed you anymore, and you decided to perused your career go back to college.

_Gotham 2017_

Alfred was the first thing you saw when you landed, you smiled and gave him a big hug

“Alfred….look at you, looking good as always” You smiled looked up at him like his your own father. “Ahhh… Miss. (l/n) looking beautiful as always just like your mother” He smiled at you.

 

He took your suitcase from you, walked to the car “So, have you treated your self properly miss. (l/n) “ He sat next to you in the car.

 

“Of course, Alfred I can’t imagine if I didn’t treat myself I know that you’ll be upset” The old guy smiled at you.

 

The ride from the airport wasn’t short but you took the time to catching up with Alfred asking about Bruce, to your disappointment Bruce busied himself again now you’re not quite sure if Bruce know that you’re home or not. But that doesn’t surprise you at all because the main reason you left was because you want to give him a “space” as you get closer and closer to the manor it gives you a flashback when you were a child playing with Bruce almost everywhere in the manor.

 

Alfred took your suitcase out of the car trunk.

 

“Welcome home miss.(y/n)…… Master Wayne will greet you once he’s done with his business, in the meantime why won’t you take a rest I’ll come and get you at dinner time” Alfred smiled at you after he put your suitcase inside your old bedroom. Everything that you have are still in the right place, no change, no dust etc ….. just perfect.

 

You unpacked your stuff from your suitcase and put it away in the closet, you walked to the window and looked out, from up above you can see the old greenhouse where you always hid from Bruce when you were playing hide n seek.

 

You walked towards the greenhouse, it was old and untouched, the flowers and plants are all long gone. Once you’re settle you’re going to ask Bruce to fix the greenhouse so you could plant flowers, herbs and etc.

 

As you walked to the back of the greenhouse you saw a glimpse of like stone or something you’re not quite sure because it was hidden behind bushes, you pulled out the bushes out of the way and you saw a well but you don’t even remember of having a well in the manor. You took your phone out of the pocket and you turned on the flashlight to look better in to the well, but you can’t really see anything so you lean forward…. And lean in more…. And more, you tip toed slightly but suddenly you lost your balanced and fell into the well you hit the ground pretty hard and you’re 100% sure that you broke your arm.

 

You stood and get your broken phone and put it back inside of your pocket.

 

You heard a screeching sound from a hole on the wall. You held your broken arm gently and went inside the hole. When you entered the hole you saw it was actually a cave, you could see a glimpse of lightings far from where you are.

 

“Hello?” Your voice echoed. But no answer you moved into the cave more, you almost slipped because the cave was humid you took your phone out again to use the flashlight once you turned on the light you regretted it.

 

Thousands of bats you believed screeched when they looked at your light, They flew all around the place they didn’t attack you they just flew passed your but it scared the hell ou t of you.

 

You screamed in shock to the top of your lungs, when they flew it shocks you and made you fell but you protected your broken arm this time.

 

It feels like hours because the bats just flew around you, they didn’t even go away from the cave. You let out a small cry because you never saw bats that much whole your life, suddenly you heard a calming and familiar voice.

 

“(y/n) ….it’s okay, deep breath it’s okay you’re safe “ Then you felt hands snaked around you and help you stand. “I’m here now….it’s okay” Bruce heard a scream when he was in the bat cave he know exactly who that voice belongs to, he stood from his chair and ran immediately followed your voice.

 

Bruce tucked you under his chin held you close in protective manner and stroke your hair slowly whispering comforting words for you. Once the bats calmed down your cry was calmed also.

 

“Hey…. You okay” He still holding you close.

 

“I-I hurt my hand” Bruce chuckled a little, loving this moment because when you’re sick, scared, or hurt you always act like a baby and he thought it was cute comforting a grown baby.

“alright, hold on” He picked you up bridal style, walked to the batcave. You gawked at the “real”batcave. “Bruce, what is this place” You looked up at him.

 

“I need to take care of this first then I’ll tell you everything” He kissed your temple.

 

In the mean time Alfred already waiting for them to arrived, smiling at the sight “Miss.(l/n) , you never change at all, always getting trouble “ He chuckled along with Bruce.

 

Bruce took care of you gently, once you’re taken care of he told you everything about Batman from the beginning. “So you don’t hate me?” You asked him carefully.

 

“Hate you ? God…no, I could never hate you” He stood in front of you “it’s quite the opposite, what I’ve done in the past is for you. we both lost our parents and I can’t loose you (y/n) loosing you is my biggest fear” He tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Oh…Bruce you won’t loose me, I’m not going anywhere” You touched his hand on your cheek. “You…Promise?” He lean in. He leaned his forehead against yours, leaning down a little due to his tall stature he hummed quietly arms circling around your waist.

 

“I don’t think I could wait anymore, I know that I haven’t been there for everything that you’ve been thru but there's this terrible feeling in my heart that I'm already wasting enough time as it is. I love you. You're always there for me no matter how reckless I am. You're always there to patch me up when though there's no need. You'll let me cry on your shoulder and wait for whenever I'm ready to tell you without pushing me. You’re the only person that know me inside and out. You're the light that guides me home. **You're** my home. I don't need to wait a year or however long people normally do to know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.. And I hope you feel the same. So.. Y/FN Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you give me the greatest honor of being my forever?”

 

Tears were running down your face without any indication of stopping. You could hardly breathe as you attempted to answer the man in front of you but you couldn't say anything beside gasp out inaudibly.

 

Unable to hold him in suspense any longer, you nodded happily. His worried look quickly transformed into the most heart stopping grin as he slipped the ring onto your finger. You threw your arms around him and pressed your lips together.

 

You both parted when you heard a sniffle from behind you, you looked from behind Bruce you saw Alfred wiped his tears “Ohh…. My children, named your first born middle name after me” He walked out of the bat cave.

 

“So…. Wanna start little Alfie project now?” Bruce took you in his arms again kissing you.

 

And your story begins with Bruce your husband soon to be, Alfred your father figure, along with Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damien Wayne, Helena Wayne and Little Thomas Alfie within a year, little Martha Wayne and who knows another little Wayne will come more in the future.


	8. Don't Fight Me, but Fight Alongside with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ps: I'm not sure where to put request so I am putting mine here, please tell me if it's the wrong place...  
> So I would really love a PietroXReader again but this time the MC was a forced Rat lab of Hydra (now with power, you are free to give her any kind of power) and is now on the run until she run into the Advengers... literally ?  
> Thank you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is requested by The Lovely Yasochi, i hope you like it! 
> 
> * Ps : I'm not quite sure should i make multiple chapters in Oneshots! or should i make a mini series?? lol
> 
> Pietro x reader

“ Stark....  we’re stuck “ Captain America spoke thru the intercom. Black widow who’s standing next to him also stuck in the pit. It was in the middle of the night when F.R.I.D.A.Y inform Tony there were an extreme heat coming from the ground near the Avengers tower.

 

“The Hell is this?” Black widow tried to get out of the pit. “Where’s the bastard? Stark!” Black widow is beyond pissed, first she just got back from a mission and got a call saying that there’s an attack a weird one to add and then she has to missed another episode of her favorite show this bastard better have 9 lives she thought. Grinding her teeth in frustration as a habit.

 

“Where the hell is Pietro?, Stark you better fucking found the bastard! This thing is getting hard” Black Widow told Tony.

 

“ I think it’s a tar?” Steve told her in confused. The red head assassin giving him an “Are shitting me?” look. “That’s it! I’m not going to stand here watch myself to be a freakin statue!” Natasha trying in her power or what’s left.

 

“ I wouldn’t do that if i were you sweetheart” A booming voice was heard.

 

“ Who the hell is that?” Stark stop above them.

 

“Stark....Thermal vision now!” Steve told him. “Pietro will be dead tonight!” Natasha Romanoff huffed.

 

Suddenly there were a massive tar starting to come out 5 feet away from them, and it’s getting bigger and bigger almost shaped like a human.

 

Stark helped Black widow to get rid of the tar that now is crawling to her waist and starting to freeze, while Steve is hitting repeatedly the frozen tar with his shield.

 

“Isn’t it a surprise? I thought there are more than three Avengers member?” a hot tar in human shape spoke.

 

“Ew... what are you?” Stark asked.

 

“Is this some kind of joke? I missed my favorite show to some monster from Scooby-doo?” Black Widow spoke once her right foot free.

 

“ I’m sorry, but i promise we will have fun today” The ugly creature smirked.

 

“But for now how about i make a human size action figure” The creature started to melting the asphalt again making a giant tar pit in process. Tony charged to him, but making the creature laugh “Silly robot.... but thanks anyway you’re helping me melting it more faster”

 

True be told Natasha and Steve are starting to stuck in the pit again, but suddenly there was a lightning struck directly to the creature making him thrown away.

 

Light rain showered them making the melted tar freeze, then the ground quake cracking their asphalted foot .

 

The creature stood again, it was angry “well looks like your little Avengers gang member trying to be a hero.... Well come out now don’t be shy, i’ll take it easy on you” It looked like the tar getting more and more from him. The trio only stood there and watched the have no idea what just happened,  Suddenly it started  to rain heavily making the creature started to froze. The creature was screaming....and screaming until he completely froze like a statue.

 

When the rain stop Steve is the one who break the silent “What the hell just happened there?”  both Natasha and Tony said _Language_ .

 

“But i had no idea one just happened” Natasha walked towards the now statue of the creature. Suddenly there were a breeze and a blurry figure that belong to none other than The infamous Quicksilver.

 

“What did i miss?” Smiling showing his teeth, standing next to the black widow. Natasha stopped in her track facing the young member of The Avengers.

 

Natasha took a deep breath smiled at Pietro, next thing Pietro was laying on the ground holding his now bleeding nose. “OW!” All he said. Nobody see what exactly happened and neither Tony nor Steve move, once Pietro was off the ground “I ain’t got time for that, and i missed my show because of you now you have to clean the shit up!” She turned and walked away.

 

Wild vines and roots crawling toward the statue, “WOW!” Pietro yelled excitedly. Natasha turned again to see the vines and the roots spiraled up the statute that hard until the statue broken to pieces.

 

“Stark... scan the parameter use thermal vision, and nobody moves” Steve whispered to the group.

 

Tony put the mask back on, scanning around the parameter, his eyes stop at an abandoned   building when he saw a movement from the top of building. “Over there” Tony informed the group and pointed to the top of the building. Whoever was the person was shocked when they were discovered, Suddenly it started to raining heavily “Not again” Natasha spoke when she ran towards the building.

 

Pietro was the first one reached the person “No” , _she_ screamed it’s a girl the person is definitely a girl Pietro thought. “Come on miss, we just want to ask you about something no harm done” Pietro tried to negotiate with her.

 

Suddenly there were bats coming flying around Pietro, he let her hand go once he was distracted with the bats, but Iron man stop her along with the Black widow, Captain America and the Quicksilver.

 

Now she’s _doomed._


	9. Important! (Not an Update)

I'm sorry to inform you that my laptop isn't working at the moment i haven't find out what's happening with it so i'm sorry i can't post my update. All of my updates are in my laptop hopefully i could safe my laptop..... i'm sorry guys to disappoint you :( i'll try my hardest to fix it!


	10. Just like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro x reader (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm a week late, but good news is i can use my phone!

The ride to the Tower was quite, thank goodness the location of that weird ugly creature was in an old abandoned factory which nobody wants to get near of, Natasha Romanoff was driving back to the tower Steve was sitting on the passenger’s seat and Pietro was sitting next to you, while you sitting in the middle and the one and only Tony Stark who was sitting next to you.... _facing you.....looking at you......Hard!_

 

These people have some advanced technology, because the handcuff definitely  preventing you to use your power you just sat there in silent, you were _this_ close escaped why are you so slow. You sighed.

 

“so.... you gotta name?” Pietro break the silence. Everybody looking at him like he’s asking some stupid question.

 

Pietro shrugged “What? I’m just trying to be nice”

 

“Kid, you need to learn more” Tony giving him annoyed look.

 

“Well... this is awkward i don’t like the vibes that you’re giving “ Pietro

 

“ ** _It called intimidating Elsa_**! “ Tony explained more annoyed.

 

 

“But...seriously i-“ Pietro starts but cut shortly by Steve “Pietro”

 

Pietro looked up and he got chill by Black widow’s death glared he immediately shut his mouth.

 

Once you were arrived to _Avengers Tower_ as they called it, they brought you to a room like a meeting room, they dragged you gently that’s surprising...... for you.

 

“ If you cooperate with us, we’ll help you. Do you understand?” Steve started, he was cautious but gentle at the same time.

 

You keep your head down, you perfectly understand what he just said, you speak 7 languages not only you can control nature but also you have an ability to see and hear very clearly in any condition and any radius, it’s like super vision and super hearing.

 

“ Kid.... we’re not going to do anything, you can trust us. We’re not gonna hurt you” Tony spoke, you just keep your head down. You feel someone coming, trying to get inside of your mind but it wasn’t strong enough to do that.

 

“ I can’t get inside she’s too strong” You heard someone not far from you but definitely not inside the room.

 

You can feel their energy they’re not bad as bad as those people who did this to you, but you’re not quite sure with them...... no you’re _terrified_ .

 

Their energy is weird you can feel cautious mostly but you can feel some calming and worry energy from the guy that called Pietro.

 

He sat next to you “ miss.... i swear we’re not trying to hurt you or anything, we just want to help you”

 

“(y/n)” You whispered. Everybody’s alert hearing your voice.

 

“What’s that sweetie? “ Tony sat down now.

 

“( Y/n).... that’s my name” You tried again, looking up now.

 

The energy changes now they’re not tensed anymore, but still cautious.

 

“That’s a pretty name, how old are you?” Steve asked again more calmly, you believe he’s starting to feel compassion.

 

“ 21 “ You looked down to your lap again, looking at your now red wrists.

 

“ What are you doing in the middle of the night like that?” Tony asked again.

 

You were silent, you just can’t tell them yet you’re afraid they’ll do what those people did to you the redness on your skin makes you uncomfortable, it’s getting hotter your wrist it stuck..... _no_  this can’t be happening again, no...no....no... please.

 

You moved your wrists, trying to open the cuff..... it started to bleed.

 

_blood_

 

it’s getting redder and redder...like a fountain, you can see blood every where

your vision started to turned red. You heard screams....plead.

 

Now everybody in the room starting to worried, they saw you shaking badly

Your wrists bleeding, and you’re crying.

 

“Hey...kid, stop you’re gonna cut off your wrists” Tony stood.

 

“I think she’s having an anxiety attack.... get Bruce” Steve rushed to your side. Natasha ran to get Bruce. Wanda rushed in to the room “ You need to calm her down now, she’ll be dead”

 

“Open the cuff ... Stark!!!” Pietro held you in his arms stroking your hair gently, Tony open your cuff immediately.

 

You’re shaking so badly, you felt alone and scared, you saw those people injecting some liquid to you strapping you to the bed. Then you saw yourself merciless killing innocent people even though they’re pleading, crying you just kept choking them with wild vines. The last thing you remember was a voice whispering your name.... then you’re black out.

 

Your body was limping in his arms.

 

“She’s calm now, let her relax for a while don’t trig her, cause she’ll hurt herself” Bruce told everyone, once he’s done injected you.

 

“I’ll clean her cut and patch her up” Pietro told everyone, carrying her to a spare room.

 

Once Pietro out of sight Tony was the first one to starts the conversation.

 

“What....was....that?” Tony asked still standing.

 

“She has dark past..... i can’t tell what was it but she’s in pain mentally, she’s really broken i feel bad for, she’s not a bad guy in purpose” Wanda explained.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Steve asked in confuse.

 

“She did bad things but she regret it badly, her whole life is full of regret, hollow, sorrow but she has a little hope in her “ Wanda explained again.

 

“She’s the good guy but also a bad guy not....in _purpose_?” Tony asked still not quite sure.

 

“She’s just like me, she wants a second chance” Natasha piped up.

 

“What’s your call, cap?” Tony asked.

 

“ Well... it’s about time we have a new requite” Steve shrugged, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 

“But who’s gonna be her partner?” Bruce asked from where he was seated.

 

“She’s more calm now, i told F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell me if she’s awake or something” Pietro came back couple minutes after he took her to bed.

 

Everybody now pointing at him, he’s confused.

 

“Okay then...it’s settle” Tony clapped his hand, and everybody patting his back while they walked out of the meeting room. “What??? “ Pietro asked everyone.

 

“You’ll be her mentor slash partner, brother” Wanda explained. Pietro stood completely in dazed still processing what’s going on.

 

“ Don’t fall in love with her brother!” Wanda yelled when she’s out of the room.

 

“Too late....” Pietro whispered.  


	11. Help!

[Support Me Please](https://ko-fi.com/A0371CQ1)

I know this is not an update, but i really need money to fix my laptop, if you do enjoy my content please support me :) I'm glad to take a request


	12. Demon Spawn but Pure as Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone, no matter what happened you'll alway love them.
> 
> * Ps I'm writing with my phone again, sorry if i spell something incorrectly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony x reader

Who would thought that you’ll be Mrs.Stark?

 _The mass was wild!_ When the news hit them like a truck. A simple school teacher _tamed_ The Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist not to mention Genius it was crazy. People, Media from across the country even The World wanted to know, who you are. It was rough the first year of dating the billionaire at first you had no idea _, who the hell is Tony Stark?_ You don’t really pay much attention on TV because you always interest in books as Einstein once said that Logic will get you from A to Z but Imagination will take you everywhere.

 

Tony has been on edge lately when Steve told Tony that Bucky is _back._ Tony learned his parents actually killed by Bucky. It must be hard for Tony well both of them you understand too that it wasn’t     _Bucky.....Bucky_ it’s not that hard to understand Bucky was brain washed he doesn’t even know himself, he barely know him self.

 

You just arrived at the Malibu house with Tony you thought it was good to have a week off the get Tony’s mind from Bucky for awhile.

 

“Honey how come you never take me here .... it’s beautiful look at the view the ocean “ You walked to the window as you looked out to the ocean.

 

“Can I swim ? The ocean calls me “ grinning like a kid in front  of candy shop. Tony walked behind you “Yes you can babe, I’ll be in the office okay?” He walked towards the office on the second floor.

 

You tried you really do...... but this is not the end (y/n) you have the whole week just the two of you.

 

In the morning, you cooked Tony’s favorite breakfast Omelet with bacon on the side. Tony went to bed nearly two am in the morning he’s heavily asleep now. You brought the breakfast with Apple juice and coffee to the room.

 

“Wakey....wakey sleepy head” You entered the room. You put the meal on the side bed table. You caressed his back lovingly “Wake up, honey i got you something” a grunt was heard from him. You open the blinds by remote “ shuts the blinds (y/n)” Tony replied slightly pissed by you. You are determined its been three days but you can’t even get his attention. “ Come on.... don’t make me tickle you” You whispered and kissing his cheek.

 

“Don’t... not in the mood” He replied moving away from your touch.

 

“1.....2......3... here come tickle monster” You attacked Tony by tickling him. He was awake now, he jolted away when you started tickling him. You just kept tickling and tickling even tho Tony kept telling you stop.

 

“Damn it! Can’t you just leave me alone? I told you to leave me be! Why can’t you just listen to me....You’re a teacher for crying out loud but you act like a damn kid” He yelled at you making you freeze for a moment. He huffed in angry and went to the bathroom, slamming the door when he closes it in purpose. You heard the water running from the bathroom, you just sat there for couple minutes before you took the meal that you’ve prepare for him.

Time goes by and it was almost dinner time again, you’re not quite sure if Tony wanted to see your face right now but as a good wife you cooked dinner for him. You cooked his favorite as a truce and you also prepare something special for him along with special news you discover last week.

 

You walked to his office where he is and knocked before informing him that dinner is ready

“ Tony, dinner is ready” You never call him Tony when you are married you always called him his pet name that you gave him _Honey, Lieber or Eddie._

A grunt was his reply. You sighed and went back to the dining room. You wait for about fifteen to twenty minutes before he actually came. You waited patiently for him to started eating before you eat, he just started eating without a word. It didn’t takes long before you finish, you’re not really in the mood for eating, when you saw that he almost done you grab the dessert for him.

 

“Tony... I’m sorry for earlier, I wasn’t thinking I just wanted to spend some time with you” You spoke.

 

“No.. I’m sorry I shouldn’t act like that I just have lot of thing going on “ He replied.

 

“But you need to relax Tony because it’s killing you softly” You told him as you eats your dessert.

 

“But I can’t just relax when my bestfriend actually hiding my parent’s killer (y/n) “ His voice was full anger not directly to you, you know that but you just adding lemon to his wound he thought that you also been on his side not your husband.

 

“I know that Tony, but you need to know that it’s not that completely his fault, I mean he was brain washed by those stupid Nazis” You touched his hand, but he removed it instantly once he hear your answer.

 

“Are you defending him? HE KILLED MY FUCKING PARENTS! WHAT PART OF YOUR BRAIN THAT DOESN’T COMPUTE! _Jesus_  I thought I marry smart girl” He stops eating.

 

“Tony I’m pretty sure that your mother doesn’t want you to think like this Tony” You tried again. But he’s answer is the most hurtful thing that anyone ever did to you, you have no idea that _three years_ of knowing each other in and out, _two month of dating and one year of marriage_ but he could hurt you within a minute.

 

“What do you know about mother (y/n)? Even your own mother called you a _demon spawn”_ He storm off in anger.

 

You can’t move not even a muscle, _numb_ that’s what you feel right now. You don’t even notice the tears that streaming down your face. He knows how bad was your childhood, He knows that how broken your heart about what your biological mother did to you, He knows how wrong is that for a little girl that was treated badly very....very badly from your mother. It took 9 years to finally for someone called the police because they saw you hung upside down on the tree like a little pinatã. _Burns....cuts....bruises...._ Your mother pretty much use anything she found to hurt you. But whatever she did to you, you never shed a tear not a single one. Once the police took you and arrested your mother, you became a complete different person. You loves children that’s why you wanted to be a teacher you wanted to protect them as much as you can,  you promised yourself that if you have a child one day you will cherish them, love them, and take care of them and protect them with your life.

 

You stroked your little bump, cleaned the dirty dishes you left Tony’s untouched dessert in the fridge.

 

Tony was pissed at himself, why he had to do that? He felt guilty now ...... He remember the look on your face when he told you those cursed words. She wasn’t mad but he could see her broken, she’s not pissed not even close but he could see disappointment in her eyes.

 

It’s three am and he’s starving now, he went to the kitchen to see what he could it. He saw the dessert in the fridge that you’ve prepared for him.

 

He ate it....and he saw something when he was about to finish he saw like a paper at the bottom of the dessert he cleaned his plate, he look again it’s actually a picture.....

 

Wait a minute it’s not a picture.....

 

It’s a freakin _sonogram_

 

He smiled like an idiot now, he was over the moon He’s going to be a dad!

 

He stop for a moment and think about what he has done to you he frowned, he ran to your bedroom he opened the door, jumped on the bed hugging you close like you are going to die.

 

He’s sobbing out loud, you were confuse you thought he had another nightmare or something you just hold him and stroking him lovingly.

 

“Hey....shhhh, don’t cry baby don’t cry. I’m here”

 

“I’m a fucking idiot (y/n) I don’t deserve you, no one deserve you! You’re just too good for anyone, I’m sorry did stupid things to you, I haven’t been a good husband for you and on top of that I hurt you bad, but I’m a selfish bastard and I don’t want to lose you”

 

“Tony.... I married you because I Love you, not a single word going to hurt me. We promise each other to love unconditionally, we have vow Tony Vow that I won’t forget to the rest of my life. I told you that marriage is for one time and I’m willing to take all the consequences to be with you for the rest of my life” You smiled lovingly to him.

 

He looked at you in adoration how in the world a human being with broken past could be so positive, cheerful and loving as you are and he Thank God for that. He kissed you passionately “I Love you so much (y/n) I promise I’ll never make you cry again” He lifted your night gown a bit. “And Daddy loves you buddy” He kissed your little bump.

 

“And you might wanna make a room in there... son, cause Daddy gonna play with your mommy for a while” He smirked at you and crawled back to kiss you.

 

And nine months later Grant Walter Stark was born.

 

You maybe a demon spawn but you are pure as snow.

 


	13. The Sun Will Come Out, Tomorrow

 You haven’t really experience a good sleep. Not a single one. Have you ever feel –when  you know what you’re doing but you can’t control your body, your mind, even your soul. It’s like watching a rerun show even though you don’t want to but your parents forced you to. The most painful thing is that the eyes of those people that you _terminated,_ their eyes begging you, _pleading_ for mercy.

 

 Every time you _tried,_ to close your eyes all those eyes –those innocent eyes showed up.

 

“Hey...you okay? You don’t like the food? I can get you something else if you want” Pietro and you were at a room that they put you in. it’s been weeks since they took you in, they’ve been nothing but nice you. They all nice and caring towards you, new feeling that you never experienced before and it definitely the best feeling that you ever had.

 

The first week Pietro, Steve and Natasha  helped you settle in the tower. They admitted that it wasn’t easy to break your shell, and you didn’t tell all your past only the important part that they need to know, like how they experimented you, who made you a guinea pig. But the last two weeks Pietro is the one who’s been there for you mentally and physically ; Training, therapy basically everything.

 

“No... this is good, I just have I told you that. I have a sister?” You played with your food. Pietro leaned in to you. “No...” Pietro waited for you to continue.

 

“I did....once” You looked at him.

 

“She’s the actual reason why I was experimented. Our parents died in the car accident when I was 18, I looked after my sister ever since. One day she was super sick I have no idea what to do, I didn’t make much as a shop keeper. Then  I met someone who offered me money and took care of her in exchanged of me working for them. I was desperate and agreed with them, truth to be told at first they seemed to taking care of my sister convincing me some how” You took a deep breath. Pietro put his hand on your shoulder slowly rubbing you down your spine.

 

“A-and the first week they took bunch of test and I still get to see Yasochi, she said she’s getting better and she’s just getting back to her old self, but weeks later I didn’t see her only watching some video of her weeks and weeks and turned to month and turned to year I never seen her ever since then” by now tears leaked from your red eyes, your head tucked securely under his chin.

 

“shhhh...it’s okay you don’t have to continue it (y/n)” Pietro hugged you tightly.

 

“I-I just wanted to know where she is?”

 

“Well...I’m sorry, I’m not going to lie I don’t know exactly where your sister is but all I need you to do just believe that good thing will come to a good person at the right time” Pietro took your face in his hand wiped all the tears from your face.

 

“I believe one day you’ll find your answer” Pietro looked at your face remembering every inch of your face. He looked at your lips and your eyes leaning in slowly.... almost touching your nose.

 

“What’s up.....Party people!!!” Tony suddenly barged making you and Pietro jumpy little.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” Tony  looked the two of you smirking.

 

“No... You don’t” Pietro replied still slightly hugging you.

 

“OMG! I did!!.....ooohhhhh young love” Teasing slightly.

 

“Stop, bothering them Stark” Natasha came in smacking Tony’s head from behind.

 

“Hey! It hurts.......anyway we’re having a party tonight, just us Superheroes, cool people like us,you know the deal” Tony announced smiling.

 

 

—————

 

Natasha took you to her room dragging you. Wanda already seated smiling on the bed, they make over you from top to bottom. Wanda took care of your hair while Natasha doing your makeup, you really transformed from ugly duckling to Belle. You don’t even recognize yourself, you cried a little when you looked at your self in the mirror.

 

After changed a red short dress that Natasha gave it to you, now the three of you are in the elevator to get to the common room. Honestly you’re nervous because you don’t know what other reaction will be.

 

_Ding!_

When you arrived it wasn’t the common area, you were nervous and didn’t even realize that you’re at the rooftop. There are a table with flower on the table and candle with fairy light decorated around the rooftop.

 

“Wait... here (y/n)” When you looked back the elevator door was closing with Natasha and Wanda in it. You walked to the table and sit waiting for something to happened. You played a little with the flower on the table. Suddenly you heard a slow music playing you looked up and see Tony coming landed on the rooftop.

 

“Good Evening....my Lady here’s your dinner tonight and your date will come in a minute. Have a good night” Tony put some take outs on the table, he kissed your temple “Good luck kid” He flew away after that.

 

You stood and looked inside the paperbag, when you took out surprisingly it was your favorite meal. While you taking out the meal you heard an elevator bell

 

_Ding!_

You turned around and look at the person who just enter the rooftop.

 

“Hello...there I’m your date for tonight” You smiled at the person who just entered the rooftop holding a bottle of wine and two glass.

 

 

_To be continued :)_


	14. Makes a good wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by my own dream weeks ago about someone disrespecting my heritage, I'm asian and a proud one. This one dedicated for all Women no matter who you are, what color are your skin YOU ARE WONDERFUL!
> 
>  
> 
> This is the reader's point of view, the next chapter will be Jared's point of you.  
> Jared Leto's oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared Leto x reader
> 
> ON HOLD

Marriage is not about getting what you want all the time. It’s not a dictatorship. It’s not wanting to win all the time because that would mean the other person would lose all the time. Marriage is not about You or Me it’s about us, it has ups and down Yes every relationship thru that but it’s not going to drift you apart it only going to make you even stronger together. 

 

  Marrying Jared definitely the best decision that you ever made. Well you had doubts at first; You were scared on _How people will react? Are you going to fit in with his life style? Are you ready to have your life to always be in the spotlight?_ But somehow Jared managed to convinced you, He promised you he’ll protect you, he’ll always by your side.

 

  On your wedding day, you asked to have a simple private wedding –you don’t really like fancy, extravagant party. And Jared agreed even it wasn’t fancy but you made sure that the party itself is one of the party that people won’t forget for the rest of their life.

 

 You love Constance like your own mother, your biological Mother abandoned you since day one you were born, Constance knew this story ever since your first meeting with Constance; She fell in love with you. You remember she always say “My long lost daughter” Every time she sees you.

 

  Today is your first Anniversary as married couple with your HUSBAND Jared, _Oh...How you love the sound of that_.

 

  You have prepared special treatment for Jared, You have no doubt that he probably forget the Anniversary –He’s been super busy lately with his music. It’s 9 am when you done cooking his breakfast, you took his favorite breakfast down to his studio.

 

  He didn’t notice when you open the door, he was skyping with his friend from Colorado.

 

 “How’s Mrs.Leto? She good?” Mark asked.

 

“Yeah... she’s good” Jared smiled at his computer.

 

“SO.... How’s marriage life?” You could tell he was smirking. You stay hidden to listen to Jared’s answer.

 

“Love it!” Jared answered proudly, his answer making you smile.

“See! What did I tell you? Huh?” Jared was laughing at Mark’s words.

 

“Yes...Mark you are The Men” Jared Answered.

 

“Damn right, I am! Asian women makes a good wife bro” Mark was laughing.

 

“She always treats me like a king, like seriously she just take care of everything. She even take off my shoes bro......like seriously and she didn’t ask much unlike the girls that I used to date, she didn’t ask for diamonds or branded clothes, do you have any idea; what’s her ride? It’s a freakin honda car she didn’t ask for Lambo or something, she just simply asked for books or something home made for a gift” Jared laugh a long with Mark.

 

“I know right? People would mistaken my wife as a housekeeper if I didn’t upgrade her a little bit” Mark told Jared. They’re both laughing so hard at the joke that Mark made. So after all this time? Jay marrying you just for his advantages. This is one of the reason you don’t really believe in love because you’re that kind of person who easily fell in love with someone, and when you do you fell so hard, you’ll do anything for this person; you gave your self, your heart, your soul even your life if you can. After all those years you’ve been thru together i _t meant nothing for him?_

 

  Both of them still talked but you took a deep breath and put a smile face you make your presence noticed by Jared. When Mark saw you walked behind Jared he changed to greet you in manner “My Lovely (y/n) ! How are you my darling?” He asked you thru _skype._

 

  “Hello Mark! Good to see you again, How’s Marianne?” You put the meal that you prepared for Jared on the table. Jared smiled once you’re on his sight he caressed your arm and moved his hand to your back but unlike his usual loving gesture this time you didn’t feel love at all, it gave you chill as in disgusted feeling but you kept your smiling poker game strong.

 

 “Well I gotta go men, my woman just brings me something to eat” Jared told Mark. “ Dude.... I’m jealous my woman is out with the in laws” Mark replied.

 

 After all of you saying your goodbyes you straighten your position before Jared could do anything you told him that you need to go out for something urgent. 

 

  “But....hurry back please, I can’t stand be apart from you” Jared pout.

 

You smiled at him and say your goodbye. “Hey...where’s my kiss?” Jared semi-yelled at you. You turned around and blew him a kiss “I expect a proper kiss when you get back okay?” You just waved goodbye. You know he’ll be long down there and he won’t come up any time soon.

 

You packed some of your belongings in a suitcase, dragged your suitcase in your car; _Thank God you still own your car._ Right now all you need is to be far away from Jared, don’t know for how long you need to go A.S.A.P

 

You stepped on the gas and drove around to where ever as long as you are far away from him, and whoever or whatever that is related to him.

 

 

2 hours, 4 minutes and 129.5 Miles later you ended up in El Cajon, San Diego. You booked an entire home in El Cajon via airbnb, before you drove away from Hollywood Hills-California.

 

3 Texts and 10 Missed calls from _Meiner Lieber_

 

_Hey Hon, You left the keys on the table just call me when you get back.  Take care, Love you_

_Hon, Can you get me some dried seaweeds for me on the way home? Text me back when you get my message, Love you._

_(y/n) you started scaring me please, pick up the phone. I’m worried please just text or call me back I  just want to know you’re okay call me, or Shannon or Mom._

_Incoming call : Momma Leto_

 

 

You were sitting on the edge of the bed in your airbnb house, deciding wether to pick up your phone or not. You clutched your phone tightly on your chest, after third rings you picked up the phone taking a deep breath.

 

“H-hey Mom” With shaky voice you answered.

 

“Thank God Sweetie, we’re worried about you, where in heavens are you? Are you okay?” You could hear whispered voices from the other end.

“I’m okay Mom, I just have something to deal with right now” You took a deep breath.

 

“Are you sure, do you want me to get your husband for you? I’ll send him to get you sweetie” She replied back.

 

“N-no I’m good Mom, I’m fine tell him to not worry and I’ll be home soon. Love you Mom take care” You hung up quickly after that you lay down on the bed crying hard, The Letos have been your family –you love every single of The Letos deeply.

 

You closed my eyes after turned your phone off.

 

 

 

 


	15. Not so Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long I finally had a reason to write again ! So ...... a dear friend of mine Venla aka Medusa The Grey that's what I called her we made a bet and obviously I lost so the deal was THE LOSER have to write a story with The Winner's favourite character hers is Thranduil so.... hope you y'all enjoy it ! 

Venla's page> [venla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena)

 

 

 

 

You kind of love your job, emphasize on “Kind of “ well the manager was nice, the pay was good but you were the only employee in the shop. It was a small shop but the working hours was impossibly hard to get a break, the manager online came once a week to check on everything other than that you were on your own.

 

Looking outside the shop it’s already dark, you sighs “ clock out...clock out.... come one” looking back at the clock. “ yes “ you said it out loud when it’s closing time, cleaned up everything; put the close sign and making sure that the shop is perfectly secured. Took all your belongings while locking the shop you felt a tiny drops on your head, once you finish locking the shop you are completely soaked. You take a deep breath “ it’s gonna be a long time walk “ you thought. Suddenly you felt  the rain stopped “ Here use this, you need it” a voice startled you, when you looked at the source of the voice; you swore that you’ve never seen the deepest,and brightest blue eyes in your life. You didn’t get a chance to say anything but he already left his majestic long silver hair damped from the rain, his jacket draped over your head well more like your whole body since his physique was build and tall. You watched disappeared from your eyesight in his expensive ride, “ damn he must be wealthy too” You started to come back to reality when you heard the rumble of the thunder.

 

 

Once you settle in your little house, after you all cleaned up you looked at the jacket that was given to you by that handsome stranger. You decided to washed it for him, you found something inside the pocket apparently it’s a business card you hope that it belongs to that handsome stranger it’ll be awkward if you met him again and to call him handsome stranger. Apparently the card was wash out you could still see some letters like T-H then smudge...also something - woods company, so much of a clue you thought.

 

Was it Thomas? But it doesn’t suit him, his name was more majestic; maybe Thor? well Thor doesn’t bring calm vibes like he does well I’ll figure it out later got to wake up earphones tomorrow. The next day was surprisingly bright since it was raining the whole night and your day surprisingly quite today, as the day comes to an end you saw couple young thugs passed your shop “ strange, the neighborhood was always safe” you thought. You had a feeling you need to go outside, you took your big ass baseball bat with you once you were out those thugs were about to do something bad to a fancy car. You were a bad ass woman people who know you would say that you were a bad ass woman and no one mess with you! Like literally, when people see your figure they won’t guess that you actually could fight.

 

You held the bat up, you were in a baseball team once so you do know how to take a swing. You aimed to the one that close to you he was about to carve something on the car you swing it hard like you were to make a home run “ what do you think you’re doing huh? Didn’t your momma thought you some manners?” You take a swing to one guy to another one they were like screaming “ crazy lady stop it” before they all took off. “ yeahhh runnnn like a coward you punk! And never return!” You were still in fiery spirit when you heard.

 

“ well...well I didn’t know that the beautiful damsel in distress was actually very strong....” a chuckled following after a voice was heard.

“ I like it.... a fierce and independent woman is quite enchanting, and sexy” he added once you turned around you almost dropped the bat. “ The handsome stranger” you thought out loud, he chuckled _oh damn his voice is so sexily deep._ “ Handsome stranger? I’d take that” he smiled at you. “ Thranduil, my lady” he took your hand and kissed it lightly. “ I have to say that I didn’t expect that you were quite fiesty, if I knew that you were this enchanting I would take you out once I saw you at that park when you were with your sister and her baby, rather than stalked you for days and did nothing just saw you from the far was a joy to me especially last night was a good opportunity for me to be close to you” he explained to you.

 

“ you saw me with Jen? But that was a week ago... hold on you’d like to take me out? My goodness I don’t know what to say.... Oh your jacket let me get it for you hold on” when you were about to get back inside you were pulled back again by Thranduil he circled his arm around your waist.

 

“ You can keep it, I don’t care about that.... I don’t want to be way from you anymore, let’s have a lunch and a dinner today (y/n) ” Thranduil held you close. 

 

You were surprised when he knows your name “ well I’d be damed if I didn’t “ you smiled back at him. “ I knew you were special, let’s close the shop early shall we.... since this retail owned by my little brother I don’t think that he’ll minded if one his retail lost a bit” he joked, you walked arm in arm with him. “ besides he’ll have to have someone to hire another employee” He told you, you looked up at him. “ How so?” You asked.

 

“ Because you’ll move in with me and work with me as my lover, how bout that? I’m not stingy with money name me your price and I’ll give it to you as long as you give me all of you” he took your chin and gazed deep in to your soul. You smiled back at him “ how about I open my own business and you as my partner, and we can discuss the details over lunch now cause I’m quite famish” You replied.

 

“ it’s a deal, my lady” He kissed you untill your lungs gave out. And your journey as costume designer partners with mirkwoods production started.

 

 

 

“ Oh by the way... I thought your name were Thomas, cause I saw your washed out business card” you told him.

 

“ Thomas? Don’t be ridiculous that’s an awful name” He replied.

 

[venla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena) > Here's her link

 


	16. F*ck ..... me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade mother fuckin Wilson x Plussize! reader
> 
> prompt: " she’s cool and all but could loose some weight you know? Cause she look like a fucking whale" but boy he just gotta take his words back!

Your grandma was Al’s best friend ever since your grandma died many years ago, long short story since you only had your grandma Al took you under her wing. Working as a shop clerk wasn’t exactly your dream job but it helps a lot for you, Al ....... and Wade motherfucking Wilson _pardon my France._ 3 years ago you’re not sure how and why but Al came across with him then he just pretty much your _roomate-ish?_ well he basically lives there so ...yeah him with all his unorthodox behavior but you could careless he’s actually a good guy he just sometimes misunderstood.

 

    It was time for you to close up the store today sales were okay so you could close up early. You can’t wait to get home you giggled to your self, you could imagine the weird and unimportant bickering between Al and Wade usually it’s stupid things that they argued about but you wouldn’t have changed it to the world you secretly enjoy Wade’s company he’s very blunt, has potty mouth definitely a horndog and he has the weirdest shit to say or do. You quite enjoy his behavior, his quirkiness and all the things in him. You have a little crush on him if you may add well maybe it’s stronger than crush, but he showed you his ex once that he still love dearly until today he determined that he’ll get her back one day. And here’s you plain ol’ you you have a little problem with you physique ever since you were a teenager you were different from “average” teenager that social life describe. You weren’t bully as a teenager you had friends everyone love you because you are sociable and easy going. The more you aged you get different treatments from other you often get ugly looks, whispered, laughed at and many more; you tried to ignored it but it’s hard sometimes their words hurt so bad that it makes you an introvert, less open, lack of confident and quite.

 

  As you get into your “humble shack” as you called it, you could heard Al and Wade argue about stupid weather “ I swear, if you ain’t old I could take you anywhere” Wade yelled at Al who was actually relaxing on the couch with tea. “why you scare this old fart gonna beat yo ass?” Al smiled. “No... I don’t want end up my sexy ass on the news beating up some blind ass woman, it’s not my thing I do have a heart thank you very much” Wade huffed.

“Ha! You pussy” Al snickered. Wade was about to charge at Al “why you little” before he moved “I brought your favorites” You wiggled the plastic in your hand. Wade stop and looked at you before he moved “Oh....you sweet angel got me my favorite, Thank you so much! You sure do know how to make us happy right now” He winked at you while looking down at the buldge, after released you from the hug which made you blush. “Here Al I got you dumplings, I’m gonna take a shower then I’m gonna join you guys” handing Al her meal and kissed her head. “Wade you’re gonna be the death of me” you muttered under your breath.

 

  After showered you went back to the living room “ You till bitchin around for that girl that clearly doesn’t care about you” you heard Al talked that made you stop by the door to listen. “What do you mean ? I’m gonna be sexy as fuck again, and that smokin hot ex of mine will fall back to my arms”

 

“when are you gonna get that thick skull of yours out of your ass?” Al replied.

“Open your eyes....look around you there’s someone who actually give a damn about you for who you are! Even I can see it” Al added.

 

“The fuck, are u on about?” The weird anti-hero replied.

“You are way stupider then I thought”Al sighed. “What do you think of (y/n) ?” Al quickly added, there was a pregnant pause before Wade replied”

 

“ She cool... I like her alot” Wade replied made you smiled a bit.

 

“we’re cool.... she’s cool and all but could loose some weight you know? Cause she look like a fucking whale” This replied wasn’t expected by you, every insecurity started to crawled at you.

 

“Oh hell no, I’m gonna stop you right there you fucker” Al growled at him. “She’s the most beautiful girl in the planet” Al huffed

 

Before you could hear any other word you return to your bed. You couldn’t cried, you just _numb_.... you’re confused after all this time, after all thing that all of you’ve been thru together you actually been living with a stranger.

 

 

\------

 

Meanwhile Al still argue about you.

 

“ what do you know? You’re blind you can’t see her body” Wade replied.

 

“sometimes you need to look into her heart to know, whether someone’s beautiful or not” Al smacked Wade’s head from behind “Think about that” muttered Al.

 

“OW! You old fart” Wade rubbed his head.

 

The next day you woke up, as always Wade is no where to be seen only Al sitting on the couch sipping a tea, she smiled at you when she heard you out of your room.

 

“Morning.... dear, heading out already?” She heard you shuffled closer to her.

 

“Yes, I’ll bring you dinner as usually... take care Al” You kissed her head again but before you could go Al held your hand and smiled at you.

 

“Remember no matter what people say, you are beautiful dear and the sweetest human being that I’ve ever met” She kissed your hand. “Take care child” she released your hand.

 

The day was surprisingly went well when it was closing time you remembered your co worker asked you something at lunch break.

_“Hey! So there’s this new club in town and I don’t trust any of my friends when i’m drunk I only trust you, I know that you don’t like crowds but I really wanted to go (y/n) please....I won’t ask you for anything just this once please” She did her best puppy eyes._

_“Fine... just this once, but promise you’ll stick with me the whole time and I need new drees would you come with me to go shopping later?” She squealed and hugging you “YESSSSS! Absolutely, we could go now” She literally dragged you after locking the shop for awhile, no one gonna come to the shop anyway at this hour._ Hours later exactly at 8:30 pm you promised your friend to meet up at the club, standing in the mirror you put the [dress](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/696791373571347376/) on after showered and styling your hair and doing your make up.

 

“Going somewhere...dear?” Al smiled at you, she may be blind but she could sense everything’s going on around her and she sure does could pick up your good mood.

 

“Yeah...Al I’m going out with my friend, might as well find a new friend to come home with” You laughed with her, after you kissed her head you headed to the door, when suddenly the door opened forcefully by none then other.... Wade Wilson.

 

“Holy....Shit! (y-y/n) is it really you? What’s happening? Where are you going?” Wade literally fell to his knees in awe and a little problem with the tightness in his pants.

 

“Hey...Wade! I’m just going out with my friend that’s all” You giggled, trying so hard to brush the tingles when Wade touched your shin moving to your thighs.

 

“Fuck....Me hard! (y/n) y-you looked smoking hot” He opened his masked with an awe looking you up and down. “Oh Wade pleasee... it’s just me, anyways I have to go my friend is waiting for me, bye Al....bye Wade” Waving to Al while she’s smirking, and brushed Wade’s cheek in teasing manor, before heading out. “No! Wait! (y/n) beg me again...fuck” Wade made a grabby hand after you left. While Al laughing out loud “I told you so” she said in between laugh. Wade growled stood and made a way to Al “Where the fuck she doing? Going out like that looking like a mother fucking model! Why didn’t you stop her?” Wade paced in front of Al.

 

“Why would I stop her? She can do anything she wants, besides she’s finally enjoy herself and happy why would I stop her? And you! why would you care?  You said that she look like fucking whale” Al smiled seeing Wade restless like this. “Guess what? She’s out of your league, I bet after this she got herself a boyfriend... a doctor” Al replied smugly. Wade widened his eyes “Fuck... you no help old fart, not gonna let her get hitched by doctor” Wade yelled and ran out about to tear down the whole city until he found you.

 

 

 ------

Once you arrived at the club people were looking at you as a piece of meat not in a bad way, well it still is a bad thing but it sure boost your confident knowing people is not disgusted by you. You are not gonna let Wade's words hurt you! you are gonna proves him wrong, You saw your friend by the bar waving at you “Hey (y/n)! Thank u for coming....You look lovely” She hugged you. “Well you are right...this place actually good, first round on me” you smiled at her. “Woohoooo!! Let’s party!” She yelled back.

 

After 3 drinks, you started to [dance](https://giphy.com/gifs/justintimberlake-justin-timberlake-senorita-l1KcPaW5onJTpCheo) with your friend you thought you couldn’t dance  but damn you’ve been turning 4 guys down when they asked for dance. You felt like you needed another drink so you excused yourself and made it to the bar “Hey... Can I get a snakebite please.. Thank you” you smiled at the bartender as he nodded approvingly to you.

 

“I’m impressed, never met a fine beautiful woman that can handle manly drink” a [guy](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/AfxwRL5PDMbFgwgMU_ExZJb5zCGbnzxcUOO0AaymHd6RIsFZDoefrBk/) sat next to the stool and gestured 2 fingers at the bartender without taking off his sight off of you “make it two...on me, it’s rare to find a gem like this” He smiled charmingly at you. “Well... not all woman choose Margarita, no offense to anyone but I prefer them strong” You smiled back at him. “my...my you are something else aren’t you? Brad ” He asked for your hand.  “ (y/n) ....pleasure to meet you” You took his hand as he kissed it locking your eyes. “believe me the pleasure is all mine” He smiled. After awhile he stood asked you for a dance which you accepted gladly, at this point you don't even know where your friend at you just kinda enjoy [dance](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/510525307729198754/) that you shared you lost track of time when suddenly a familiar voice and hand [spinned](https://www.google.co.id/search?q=clubbing+couple+gif&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=CeNSZU1Z_MbrGM%253A%252CCo8yHbCiZl7vbM%252C_&usg=__uWuN684KGAM-4T5kt2FVBEqeRzY%3D&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjrvqCgppzbAhWIvo8KHRWjDGEQ9QEIKzAA#imgrc=CeNSZU1Z_MbrGM:) you around but you kept dancing "Hey Wade! fancy meeting you here" You are 100% know why he's here but you want to tested the water, you don't even care about that guy from earlier anymore "What do you think you're doing!? dressing like this and dry humping that ashole" He tried to talked to you but you kept [dancing](http://imagesvh1-a.akamaihd.net/uri/mgid:file:http:shared:vh1.com/news/uploads/sites/2/2015/07/7747bd30-bbaa-0132-9a57-0e01949ad350-1436977755.gif) "F-fuck (y/n) stop it... I-" Wade trying so hard not to get aroused because his plan is to scolded you " You were...saying Wade?" You smirked at him. You are gonna push him to the edge, you faced him again and kissed his [neck](https://giphy.com/gifs/shahrukh-khan-MZzHz0Zm3VvLW).

 

" fuck...(y/n) p-please listen to me, damn it" He dragged you outside of the club to dark alley before he took your face in his [hands](https://giphy.com/gifs/the-vampire-diaries-tvd-candice-accola-2NcvWXMTFjKI8). "I-I know I'm fucked up real bad like fucking bad, I know I don't deserve you.... I wanted to have my old life back, where I'm still handsome but fuck I wasn't as happy as I'm with you...and that stupid old fart which she's right that you are way out of my league. I still wanted the old life which that I don't belong I realised it now, you are all that I needed" He opened his mask "You're the only one chick that literally didn't gross out looking at my fugly face" He added "Wade...you're handsome inside and out" You touched his face. "No you listen to me I don't deserve you, you're not grossed out when I asked you to popped back in my eye any normal chick would run away but you.... I don't deserve you but fuck I'm so selfish that I want you all of you, I needed you" He breathed out the last word.

 

"But...you still love her" You sighed turning away from him, but he stopped you "Fuck Her! when I have..... this motherfucking Goddes by my side, fuck (y/n) when I saw you tonight I can't even hold myself" He kneeled infant of you hugging your waist and hands on both your ass cheeks squeezing it hard which make you giggle. "Just give me one fucking chance that's what I'm asking for" He pleaded. You took his chin "One fucking chance, you mess up I blow your fucking head" before kissing him hard. "Fuck sweetheart, you were teasing me a lot today, making daddy pool hard as fuck"He growled before pushed you against the wall and kissed you hard hands roaming your body. "Fuck.... let's head back, and make loveeeee.... at night long pissing that old fart" He threw you on his shoulder. "Damn these ass is mine....All of this is mine!" He yelled before biting hard and smacked it.

 

 

\------

 

The sun shined bright the next morning, your room was a mess if someone came into your room they probably thought someone trying to robbed your place. Lamp shattered on the floor, next to your torn up lingerie, and broken desk. You smiled to your self when you felt that there were feathery touched on your chest, nipple to be exact then a light kissed on each nipple and cleavage, "Good Morning, my sexy ass girlfriend" You opened your eyes to see him lay his head on your boobs looking at you in Perry and loving look at the same time "Girlfriend... huh? morning baby" you kissed his head, his nose then his lips, playing with his hair. "Hell yeahhh.... don't think that I can let you go now"he pulled you to his chest. "it seems utterly quite" you kissed his chest, [cuddling](https://giphy.com/gifs/dan-serena-cuddling-cQaQw09eT3hg4) more closer to him. "Al left last night, you probably didn't hear her yelling at us saying she'll be back tomorrow before she gets traumatised by us. Since you were busy screaming _DADDY...FUCK, YESS...DADDY...WADE! ._

You were blushing so hard hiding in the crook of his neck "Oohhhhh.... babe, you look cute when you blush, as red as my back where you scratched me" You turned his body over, you can literally see love bites,lovemarks litter on his back. "Wade...I'm so sorry does it hurt? why it won't heal" You told Wade. He pulled you to his lap straddling him "That's because sexy ass girlfriend of mine, I don't want it to be healed so every one knows that I belong to you" He kissed you, then you felt something poking your thigh "besides it such a turn on, feeling you scratching my back while yelling my name" He flipped you again "Round 4 babe get ready" You giggled when he kissed your neck. And the rest is history, Wade was such a good boyfriend you ever had, he was very protective and possessive he definitely very jealous when someone approach you but you don't mind at all cause at the end it will lead to crazy, wild making love session. "Hey... I love you" He stopped and looked at you lovingly "I love you too" You kissed him again.

 

 

 

 

"Wait... hold on, what happened to the poor guy from last night?" You asked Wade. 

"well.... let's let The reader decided what happened? now everybody's happy" He replied. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! don't forget to give kudos :) Request are open.


End file.
